Puppy Love: A Graire Story
by prettyxinxpoison
Summary: Claire moves into her town, and starts a new life completely. What she doesn't expect, however, is how much one small animal and one special boy can change her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Puppy Love**

This boat ride was terrible. I was never one for sailing, but this… The rocking of the boat made my stomach churn, and I was constantly curled into a ball, trying to keep its contents down. The ride took two days and a night, and I'm so glad the captain was good company. His name was Zach, and he had generously given me a ride to my new home… Mineral Town, I believe it's called?

"We're here!" He cried, merrily. It was barely the second day of Spring, since the sun hadn't even made its debut over the horizon yet. The boat slowed until it was barely bobbing, and I grabbed my bags in a rush and got off of that thing as fast as I could. "I'm shocked," Zach said, laughing at me, "Nobody can move that quickly at 5:30 in the morning!" I guess he didn't know that I had woken up to a particularly rough sea at 4:00 and just hadn't been able to fall back asleep. Surprisingly, I wasn't really tired, just a little out of it.

In answer to his question, I just reply, "Well, maybe I'm just a morning person then." I try to smile cheerfully, because it's the truth, but I've never considered 5:30 the morning. At 5:30, it's still nighttime in my mind.

Zach smiles. "That's good to hear! On the farm, every day will be an early morning!" I sigh. _Of course_. I wasn't completely used to the idea that I'd be on a farm. I was a city girl, and the closest thing to farming I'd ever done was to plant tomatoes in the backyard with my father when I was a little girl. I breathe deeply, to keep myself perky and awake. We were on the dock, and the salty air I inhaled felt so fresh. In the city, there definitely wasn't a beach. Zach led me away from the beach, and west across what I presumed to be Mineral Town. It was too early for any shops to be open, or even for people to be walking in the streets, but I could picture this city as being full of life. The simplicity of the buildings and the abundance of nature were refreshing, but I wasn't quite used to the silence.

When we reached the farthest west road, which stretched north and south, a stout little man was waiting for us. "Hello!" He greeted, full of life. He was very cheerful for it only being now 6:00 in the morning. He stretched out his hand, "I'm Mayor Thomas, and I hope we can become great friends! Are you our new farmer?"

I couldn't help but smile. This man was not only stout, and even shorter than my 5' 7" frame, but he had a very bushy mustache. He wore a red suit, and a red top hat. I laughed on the inside, because I have never seen anyone wear a top hat outside of the movies. _But, this isn't the city anymore…_ "It's nice to meet you, Mayor," I say, shaking his outstretched hand. "My name is Claire, and I am your new farmer."

"Great!" The mayor exclaims. "Would you like to see your new home?" I nod excitedly. That ad my mother had shown me depicted a beautiful acre, full of crops ready for harvest and animals grazing. It was very promising. Anxious, Zach and I follow the mayor while I'm still carrying my bags, and I can't wait to unpack and begin working. He leads us south, and I see a small wooden house in sight. iReally/i small. That wasn't what the ad had shown…

Neither had it shown a messy plot of dirt that was full of tree stumps, boulders, and overgrown weeds. The barn and coop were empty, and the only sign of life on the entire property was a tree. Of course, it was swarming with bees. I'd have to be careful. I prayed that Thomas would keep walking, that he wouldn't stop. It's possible there's another farm, right? That this is maybe only on the way to my farm, which is exactly like the ad. But of course not. To my dismay, Thomas stopped in front of the house, spread his arms like a bird, and said eagerly, "Welcome home!" My mouth drops open.

"You've got to be kidding. This is a joke, right?" I ask, sounding a little harsh, but I don't even care how rude I'm being at that point.

The mayor blushes. "No… This is your farm. It's the only farm in Mineral Town."

"What?! What happened to the animals grazing! The beautiful plants! The large, well kept house?!" I'm _pissed._

The mayor laughs. I wanted to slap him. "Oh, that ad? Ha! That was a joke, you didn't take it seriously, did you? Oh…" He stops when he sees my face. I was stuck between bursting into tears, lunging onto the short man, or screaming at the top of my lungs. Instead, I couldn't find any words to say, and my jaw is still hanging open. "Oh, oh my…" Thomas becomes serious. "Well, Claire, I'm sure this place could be fixed up with a little bit of hard work and a good attitude!" He tries smiling.

Of course, I had left everything behind to come here. So it was impossible for me to leave. I sighed. A bad attitude really wouldn't help make anything better. "Sure…" Thomas eagerly claps his hands together.

"Wonderful! You can begin working whenever you'd like to! Just go at your own pace. Also, be sure to meet the villagers, I'm sure they would love to help you. We don't get many new people here." I snort. I wonder why, maybe false advertising? Thomas then leaves, because he has 'business to attend to.' Honestly, I think he was just embarrassed, but I didn't say anything. Zach then gives me a quick lesson on using the shipping bins, and how he expects shipments every day. I sigh for the millionth time that day. Which really wasn't going well, considering I went from seasick to completely fooled before the sun had risen.

Zach left, and it's now nearly 7:00. The sun is peeking over the horizon, finally, so I decide the first thing I'll do is lay on my back in the field and enjoy it. After relaxing, I decide to unpack my bags. I walk into my house, and want to yell. _Who the hell put this lack of furniture in here?! The ad said fully furnished!_ In the dusty cottage, there is a small bed, a TV with four channels, a table, and some chairs. Luckily there was at least a bathroom and a kitchen, and some basic shelving and refrigeration. If there hadn't been a bathroom… God knows what I would have done, because I would never just 'go' outside. Disgusting. After unpacking and arranging my house to the way I see fit, I look at the clock. 11:00 am.

Work can wait one day, despite what Zach says. I decide to take Thomas's advice, and go visit the new villagers. First, I go to a barn. Inside, I see two women with pink hair. The younger of the two comes up to me and says, in a bubbly voice, "Hey! Are you, like, the new farmer? I've heard about you! I'm Popuri!" She's _really _annoying, but nice I guess. I then meet the other pink haired woman, named Lilia, who I assume is Popuri's mom. "Ugh! You should meet my brother Rick, but I bet he's off flirting with Karen at the Supermarket!" Popuri complains.

I laugh, and say, "Well, I'm sure I'll meet him eventually. This is the first place I've been, actually, and I need to get back to work. See you later!" I wave a goodbye and leave. _I wonder if Rick has pink hair, too? That would be very embarrassing for a boy…_

Across the street, I see a sullen looking gray stone house. I look at the sign, and learn that it's a blacksmith's shop. When I enter, the smell of smoke and metal fills my head. An old man greets me. "Hello. You look new. My name is Saibara." He grunts occasionally and looks down at his work. I guess it's some metal tool, I'm not really used to any of this yet.

"I'm Claire," I say, "and I am new, actually. I'm going to take over the farm that's south of the town."

"Oh," Saibara smiles at me, "a hard worker, huh? I'm impressed."

I sigh and make a sad smile. "We'll see. One can hope! Let's just say this whole farming situation didn't exactly turn out quite how I expected it to."

Saibara stops working on his tool and looks at me. I feel kind of awkward, since he just kind of… stares. Finally, he speaks. "My grandson Gray could learn a lot from you. He just doesn't put any effort into his apprenticeship. Huh. Too bad he's not here right now, he's probably off wandering around. He always messes up." _Harsh_. I feel bad for this Gray kid I haven't even met yet. I wave a goodbye and leave.

I look at the ground and walk east, and pass an empty lot. I skip the next shops, and go to the town's square. I wanted to see if there was anything posted on the bulletin board, but somebody had beat me to it. He was tall, and wore a beige jacket with matching pants. He had on a blue baseball cap type hat, and was staring intently at the board. I stood behind him, not really knowing what to say. Finally, I decide I'd look like a stalker if I didn't go up and say something. "Hi!" I exclaim, "My name is Claire and I'm the new farmer here. Who are you?"

The boy turned and looked at me, puzzled. He didn't seem like much of a people person. Before he blushed and pulled down his cap, I got a good look at his face. It was absolutely _mesmerizing._I had to look up at him, considering he was over six feet tall, and I stared into his icy blues, that up close looked incredibly familiar. Had I ever known him…? He had strawberry blonde hair, or at least what wasn't covered by the cap. His bangs were nearly at his eyes, past his thick eyebrows. He was pale, but turned a fair shade of pink when I introduced myself. "I­I'm Gray…" he half spoke/half mumbled to me. _The blacksmith's grandson!_

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Gray," I smiled. He just kind of squinted, and mumbled a reply. He definitely wasn't a people person. I was a little surprised, considering with his looks I'd figure ever girl would be all over him. _Claire! Stop being so shallow!_ I had to scold myself, I was being ridiculous. But I do wonder if he has a girlfriend... Even though I was carrying a conversation with myself in my head, the silence between Gray and I was becoming more and more uncomfortable. "Well, um… Stop by my farm if you ever need anything!" I flashed a wide smile, still waiting for Gray to reply.

"Um, okay. I help at the blacksmith's shop. He's my grandpa. So I mean… I guess I'll see you if you ever stop by." He then grunted a quick goodbye, and walked hurredly out of the square. It was my turn to blush. I looked down, unsure of what I had done to make him want to leave to quickly. I barely knew the boy, but for some reason I felt terrible when he left. I just wanted to get to know him…


	2. Chapter 2

**Puppy Love: Chapter 2**

The next few days I spent meeting the rest of the townspeople and working on my farm. I'd already made a few really good friends in Ann and Elli, and there was nobody who I really didn't like. I mean, sure, Popuri was annoying and immature at times, and some of the women in town were hopeless gossips, but they weren't bad people. I still wasn't any closer to Gray, though, and he was always lingering the back of my mind. In fact, I would get distracted just thinking about his tall, muscular frame and his low, smooth voice… His soft strawberry blonde hair, and most importantly, his large blue eyes…

_Oops. I was doing it again_. I'd have to stop that. Anyway, it was now just before noon of the twelfth day of Spring, and I was taking a quick break. I looked across my field, and smiled. The weeds had been pulled, the small rocks destroyed, and the stray branches cut into useable lumber. The large stumps and boulders were still a problem, but I figured I would either eventually get strong enough to break them, or just ask for help. I'd used store-bought honey to distract the bees in my tree, so I was able to get honey every day and ship it for a small profit. Needless to say, Zach was just pleased I gave him something to do on a daily basis. I was a little lonely, being on a farm with no animals, and so I had caught some fish and put them in my pond. They didn't do anything, but sometimes watching them could be relaxing. I had even tilled some soil nearest my fish pond, and had four 9x9 squares of potatoes growing.

"Hello, Claire, do you have a minute?" An older, raspy voice called out. I turned around from watering my potato sprouts, and saw Barley. His granddaughter May was trailing behind him, and she gave me a shy wave. I smiled and waved for them to come over to the field.

I wiped my forehead to rid of the sweat that had built up, and answered Barley. "Hi Barely, hi May! Of course I have a minute, what do you need to talk to me about?"

Just then, I realize that Barley had brought another young guest to my farm. A small pony had followed him in, but had since gotten distracted and began wandering around the field. "Well, our horse had this foal a few weeks ago, and we can't afford to keep two horses. Would you be willing to care for him? Of course, when it's fully grown, I'll be back to check on it to see how well you treat it. Can I trust you?" I smile. _My first animal!_

I'm overjoyed. "Of course! I would love to! Does he have a name?" Barley shook his head no and told me I could name him. Even better! "Hmm. I think… I'll name him Flash."

"That's a great name, Claire, and I'm sure you'll do fine raising him. Just remember to brush him everyday, and talk to him. You won't be able to ride him for a year or so, until he gets bigger." I nod, taking in the information.

But where do I find a brush? "Um", I begin, "this might be a stupid question… But… Where do I get a brush for animals?"

Barely didn't consider the question stupid at all. I'm glad he's so understanding. "I'm pretty sure you can buy one cheap at Saibara's shop. Tell him I sent you." I nod, deciding I'll do that when Barley leaves. He does, about ten minutes later, and I go to the blacksmith's shop.

When I open the door, I start coughing. The shop is _filled _with smoke, and it's making my eyes water and my nose burn. "Hello…?" I mumble, not being able to speak loudly without ingesting the smoke.

Before I have a chance to ask what happened, I hear Saibara's voice. Clearly, he's not concerned about the smoke in his lungs, or he's just used to it, as he's screaming at the top of his lungs. "_Get out! _You screwed up a bracelet?! What the hell is wrong with you, Gray? I don't need your shit here, look what you've done to the shop! _Leave!_" He then continues ranting in inarticulate mumbles, and I feel a large mass suddenly hit me from the side. I fall over.

"Oomf…" I mutter, making a surprised noise as I fall to the floor. On the brightside, the smoke is less dense towards the ground.

A calloused hand is then waving in front of my face. "Sorry…" The body connected to it mumbles, and I grab it. Gray pulls, and almost launches me across the room. Does he know how strong he is? I decide to say nothing of it, and the boy leaves before I can even say "It's no big deal," or even "Bye!"

I guess then Saibara noticed me. "Ah, Claire, please excuse this. It'll clear out soon, that's why there's such a large chimney. The boy screws up like this all the time, he has no focus. What did you need?"

Embarrassed to be hearing all of the negative things Saibara has to say about Gray, I fold my hands and blush a little. "Um, I just need… A brush. For a horse. Barley said to get one from you."

"Ah! Of course! I have one I just made. It works for cows, sheep, and horses. And it's guaranteed to work since it wasn't made by my grandson…" Obviously there's tension in this family I don't need to be involved in, so I ask for a price, ready to leave. "It's for free, since you came in at such an unfortunate time. Really, don't think anything of it," Saibara convinces me not to pay him. I say a hurried goodbye and rush out the door, pocketing the new brush.

I walk west and decide that it would be nice to relax at the beach. I'd barely ever known a beach, and I loved spending my free time there, whether I was wading in the tide or letting my toes get buried in the wet sand. On my way, I notice Gray in the Square, fuming. _Should I approach him? Do I say something? I probably shouldn't get involved…_ But, of course, I don't listen to myself. Something pulls me to Gray, and I have this relentless urge to always want to see him, or talk to him. Mainly, I just want to see him happy.

Gray sees me, and spits out, "What do you want?! I said I was sorry, okay? Just go away!" He glares at me. _Fine, I can play that game too. _

I glare back. "Please. Like I wanted to talk to you after all of that? Calm the hell down, okay? You're ridiculous. You're in _training. _You're an _apprentice,_ for Goddesses' sake. You aren't supposed to be the shit the moment you start. Why don't you focus, and pull yourself together? Take it like a man, not like some whiny three year old girl…" I turn around and smirk, knowing full well I must have pissed him off. Right?

Nope. I have my back turned for a full minute, and don't hear anything from Gray. _Did he leave? Won't he argue back? _I look over my shoulder. Gray is standing, openmouthed, staring at me. Honestly, I don't mind, seeing as it gives me a chance to stare at him too… _Stop thinking like that, Claire! _He opens his mouth, then closes it, thinking about what to say. He opens it again, and says, "…You're right." His folded arms loosen and drop to his sides, and he pulls his hat down over his eyes in shame. "That was… humiliating. What I did. We all make mistakes. It's just… I never… Get any praise from him. I never… Do anything right."

He was a mess of emotions. I decided to lower my tone, and to be more sympathetic. "He is harsh, yeah. But Gray… It's tough love. It wouldn't be called tough _love _if he didn't love you, and didn't want to motivate you into being better. He wants to see you put more effort into this, to focus. Of course he doesn't expect perfection. But he expects improvement." Gray blushes again. He knows I'm right. I decide then to smile, and I put a hand on his shoulder. It sends shockwaves up and down my spine, but I didn't even mean it in _that _way. I wanted to comfort him. To my surprise, he smiles back at me. _His smile is perfect. _

Then I remember something. "Shit!" I yell, "I have to take care of Flash! And finish watering the potatoes!" I turn towards Gray. "Sorry, but I'll have to cut this short. I hope I helped. Sorry I yelled. The smoke should clear soon, that's what Saibara told me. Let's talk again. Bye!" Everything kind of spilled out at one. I turn, ready to sprint away, ashamed that I had been so careless of the time.

"Wait!" I hear that perfectly smooth voice behind me, and see Gray running to catch up to me. Of course, it only takes a few strides of his long legs to catch up with me at my fastest, and he looks like he's barely trying. "Thanks. A lot. I'll help you." I smile, and decide he was do the watering, since it's almost impossible to screw that up.

"Thanks!" I reply, and we arrive at my farm. I look around to find Flash, and I find him curiously wandering around the pond. "Flash!" I call, and he looks at me. I walk up to him, after handing Gray my watering can. In a calmer tone, I say, "Flash, you're a good pony. We'll be great friends, right? And you'll grow up to be big and strong, and the fastest horse in Mineral Town!" If I hadn't known better, I would've said Flash smiled at me. Then, I carely brushed his silky brown coat and led him into the stable for the night, as it was now early evening and I didn't want to risk him getting hurt by the wild dogs that lived in the forest south of the farm.

"How are you doing with the watering?" I ask Gray. I had almost completely forgotten he was helping me. I look at the potato sprouts, and they all seem healthy and quenched, thanks to their most recent watering. I was thankful Gray had taken care of it, or else I'd be out late at night doing that, which might throw them off for tomorrow and... It wouldn't end well.

When I ask, though, Gray doesn't look too sure of himself. Wringing his hands, and then ultimately tugging on his cap like he always does when he's feeling insecure, he asks, "Are they okay…? I didn't know how much and…"

I groan. "Ugh. Gray! This is what I meant when I was talking to you earlier! Take pride in your work, and stop doubting yourself. You're a lot more talented than you think, at a lot of things, okay? Won't you believe me?"

Gray cocks an eyebrow, and then smirks. "Uh, Claire, I barely _know _you." I laugh, and have to admit that it's true, but that he should believe me anyway.

By this time, the evening is drawing to a close, and the sky is turning into a brilliant canvas for the hues of red, orange, and purple smeared across it. "Gray, would you like to watch the sunset with me?" I smile, trying to be as inviting and friendly as possible. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please­..._

I see Gray blush a deep red. He's _always _blushing. Is he really this shy? "I, uh, can't. I have to get back to the inn… And… I'd love to but…" I sigh.

"I understand. Come visit anytime!" I try to remain cheerful, but it's tough when the person who I want to see most is always finding a reason to leave. _At least he offered to help with the farm. That's promising, right?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I promise the title will tie into the story soon, I didn't give it that title/summary for no reason at all. Please review, I respect any and all constructive comments, good for bad. :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Puppy Love: Chapter 3**

I woke up bright and early as usual, but it was easier now because my body had adjusted to the early hours. Spring was almost over, but before Summer could settle in, there was a string of thunderstorms that shook the small town. From talking to Elli, who had lived in Mineral Town all of her life, I learned that these storms happened every year at this time. Ordinarily, I loved storms. You could coop up inside, read a good book, and watch the rain splash in and out of puddles on the ground. _But that was in the city._ Here, on my farm, I still had to do work. I had a final crop of turnips growing, since they were quick growers, and I spent a lot of time with Flash in his stable, making sure he wasn't too scared from the storms.

This particular morning, the storm was at its strongest. I woke up to the wooden walls of my home shaking, and the rain was so thick you couldn't see much more than a foot in front of you. I got dressed haphazardly, figuring I'd look like a mess in that weather anyway. By 6:30, I was walking to Flash's stable. The rain had already soaked through all of my clothing, and my bangs were plastered to my forehead, tickling my eyes. The rest of my hair was being thrown all over the place by the wind, sticking to my face and body. Eventually, I make my way to Flash's stable and walk in. He's shaking, scared from the ominous noises of the shaking stable.

"Shhh," I whisper into Flash's ear, stroking his back. "You'll be okay, it's just a storm." I pull out my brush and lovingly work through the tangles in his mane and tail, trying to calm him down. I hand feed him some treats, and after two hours he fell asleep. I slowly got up and walked outside, into the storm, to check on my turnips. They were sprouting, and piles of mud were crushing the sprouts. I gently scoop off the mud, and move it to another area on the field.

As I'm finishing up my work, it's about 10:40 in the morning and the weather is too bad for me to go anywhere, so I plan on going inside to shower and relax in front of the television. I turn to walk inside… _Crash!_ I fall on my butt into the soft mud, and wonder what I just ran into. "S…Sorry Claire…" A timid voice says, and I feel two strong hands under my armpits lifting me up. "Are you okay?"

I nod, and I'm ready to open my mouth when I hear a _whimper._ "Um, Gray, I'm fine… But that noise… Are you okay?" I was so taken aback by the whimper that I couldn't think straight. _Gray wouldn't whimper… Did I hurt him? Did he hurt himself? What just happened…?_

"What? I'm fine…" Gray's certainly very confused now, too.

I put my hands on my hips, which is probably useless considering I can barely even see Gray two feet in front of me, and his vision probably isn't much better in the thick downpour. "Well… You just whimpered!" I say, in case he hadn't noticed.

He's silent for a few minutes, and I'm scared I embarrassed him or something. _Actually, as shy as he is, that wouldn't really be a surprise…_ "I'm sorry," I begin, "did I offend you? I mean, it was just surprising…" I felt awkward now, and I stood there with my hands in my pockets, shifting my weight from foot to foot.

To my surprise, after I tried apologizing, Gray _laughed._ Not a small chuckle, either. He laughed until he was gasping, trying to catch his breath in the rainy weather. "No…" He begins, barely able to choke out words, "that's… No. Not me. I brought… Someone…" I'm really confused now. I certainly don't _see_ anyone else. Am I going crazy?

"Um, well, let's all go into my house. This weather is awful." Gray agrees, and we trek over to my humble cabin. Once inside, I take off my soaking overalls, wearing a shirt and some comfortable cotton shorts. Which, by the way, are also soaked through. I smile back at Gray, who blushes at my lack of clothing. I roll my eyes. "Chill out, Gray, I'm not revealing anything…" He blushes deeper, and I laugh at him. Then, I hear another whimper. "Gray… I heard another whimper…"

Gray bends down and reaches behind his legs, and picks up a creature that had been hiding there this whole time. He cradles the bundle of fur, and I see in his eyes a glint I'd never seen before. "This… I found outside of the inn. It's a small puppy, who was hurt and hiding in the bushes. I think he got attacked by wild dogs. He can't be older than a couple of months, and he's so defenseless…"

I let out an "Aww!" and walk over to Gray. Gingerly, I run my hand through its fur from its head to down its body. "He's just precious, Gray. Does he have a name?" I look up at Gray's shocked face.

He turns red for the umpteenth time that day, and scratches the back of his head. "I never, uh, thought of a name. That thought never really occurred to me…" I giggle. _I love embarrassing Gray, he's just too cute when he's feeling awkward. Is that a terrible thing to say…?_ "All I thought of at first, really, was you, Claire." Now it's my turn to blush. I know he doesn't mean it the way I'd like for him to, but it sounds so nice coming from him. I flirtatiously smirk and tilt my head. Gray looks away, pretending not to notice. "I _mean_ that I've seen the way you treat Flash, and you have so much room here. And I think it'd be great place for this little guy to grow up, you know?"

I nod an agreement. "Yeah, definitely. But first things first, our buddy needs a name." I sit back on my couch, patting the seat next to me for Gray to do the same. He releases the puppy, who snuggles in between our wet bodies.

While I'm thinking, Gray speaks up. "I like that name, actually."

Confused, I look up at Gray. "What name…?"

"Buddy. When you said, 'our buddy needs a name.' I like the name Buddy. But, I mean, whatever you want…" I smile.

"I love it! Let's see if the puppy does." I bend down so I'm eye level with the dog, which is really difficult while sitting on a couch, and whisper, "Here, Buddy." The dog looks up at barks, and begins wagging its little tail. "We have a winner!" I exclaim, beaming at Gray.

He returns my smile, and then changes to a more serious tone. "Claire, he's in pretty bad shape. He needs a home, and needs care while his wounds heal. Can he live here? Other than Ann's cat, animals aren't allowed at the Inn, and Grandpa would never let me keep it at the shop. It's too dangerous there, anyway. I figure here there's a lot of space, and you're really good with animals." He looks down and blushes, scared I'll say no.

"I'd love to! Buddy can be our dog, we'll be just like a family!" I joke, and Gray tries to hide a chuckle but fails.

"Yeah. Right. We're a family now, you and me and Buddy. Sounds great." Without thinking, I throw my arms around Gray and squeeze him. I'm a very aggressive hugger. It was no surprise that Gray started to mumble something but stop. It was a surprise, however, that he reciprocated the hug and eventually put his arms tightly around my waist. I smiled into his shoulder, wanting the hug to never end, but a certain puppy started barking up a storm, and we had to pull apart to look at him. "What is it?" Gray asked Buddy.

In answer to Gray's question, Buddy lifts a leg. "No! Buddy!" Too late. A yellow puddle grows on my wood floor. I smack my forehead and go to get some paper towels, while Gray scolds the dog.

"Do you want me to help?" Gray asks, after scolding the guilty puppy. I shake my head no, already having cleaned the mess. "Will it be tough, raising a puppy together?" He then asks, his face falling into a worried frown. I smile; his concern was amusing me.

I pick up Buddy, who looks ready for a nap. "Gray. If it's not tough, it's not worth it. Anyway, look at how cute Buddy is!"

"I guess you're right. About both things." Gray smiles at the dog. "You can't help but love him, you know? But, I have a soft spot for animals…" _I learned something new about Gray today! I feel accomplished._ "I guess I'm just scared we won't do a good enough job."

"Gray, you're way too insecure. Whether it's raising a puppy or blacksmithing, you never think you're good enough. You are, I promise. I'd tell you if you weren't, okay?" I give Gray a comforting hug, not as long as the previous one we'd shared. Gray nods, and gives me a one armed squeeze in return.

"Claire, you're probably my best friend in this town. And I've only known you for a few weeks. Well…" I cock my head.

Confused, I ask, "Well?"

Gray shakes his head. "Nevermind. It just feels like we've met before. It's some weird feeling I guess." I laugh. "But I'm serious. I love how you believe in me. I'm glad you're here to help with Buddy." _He just said 'I,' 'love,' and 'you' in the same sentence! Not like it means anything…_ I think that at this point it's impossible for me to lose the smile glued to my face. I scoop up the now sleeping Buddy from the couch, and place my arms under him gently in my lap. He lets out a content snore, and I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders. I lift my head up, and come face to face with Gray. We share a smile, and in that moment, I know that we _are_ a family.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is shorter than the others, I'm sorry! I'll try to update once a day, but I think I'm going to also start a JillxSkye story, so my time might be divided. (I know more people like ClairexSkye, but my name is Jill and so I feel more of a connection to her.) Enjoy and thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Buddy…!" I groan and silently mourn the loss of a good third of my turnips. Right before it was time to harvest, a certain mutt had managed to dig, maim, and eat the precious crops. He couldn't have picked any worse timing, either, because I was saving up to buy an extension on my house from Gotz- and his prices were anything but cheap. The culprit who had so brutally harmed my produce must have heard me muttering his name in the field, and ran up to me, with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. I suppress a giggle, and can't help but give him a scratch between his floppy ears. "Aw, boy, you know I can't stay mad at you… But… Please don't ransack my vegetables! You already get two square meals a day of the pet food I buy from Barley!" The puppy cocked his head at me, but I knew he had no idea what was just said. _I guess I'll have to chop some extra lumber to make a fence for crops in the future… Great._

As much as I'm complaining, I really don't mind Buddy. He's just… Such a handful. I've never met a creature who could be so hyperactive and high-maintenance, and whether he's chasing birds outside or pooping on my rug, he manages to make a game of it. After I harvest what's left of the turnips I'd toiled over for a week, I went to the stable and checked on Flash. The pony was growing quickly, and soon I wouldn't even be able to call him a pony anymore; he'd be fully grown. He seemed healthy and comfortable around me, and I could only hope that Barley would deem my care acceptable.

Since I didn't have to harvest as much as I thought I would, I had extra time to kill. I pulled a rubber ball out of my rucksack that I'd bought from Won soon after receiving Buddy, and began to play fetch with said dog to wear him out. By the middle of the day, the puppy was worn out, and he eventually fell asleep in the sun. I smiled to myself, grateful for a break.

_What do I do now? I have half a day left to kill, and there's no way I'll be able to afford any remodeling anytime soon. How could I get extra gold…? _After some pondering, I realized that the fastest way to get a profit would be buying an animal. I didn't have any grass growing, and so a calf or lamb was out of the question. Anyway, they seemed like they weren't the best animals for beginners, and they were expensive. _A chicken! I'll get a chicken!_

I left my farm, leaving Buddy sleeping. Knowing his napping habits, he'd be out for another hour or two, giving me just enough time to buy a bird and bring it home. On my way, I saw Gray exiting the blacksmith shop. He had the usual scowl on his face, and his fists were clenched so tightly his knuckles were turning white. "Tough day?" I call out to the aggravated apprentice, who looks at me from beneath his worn hat.

"Yes. Gramps just… Ugh. I don't even…" I nod, pretending to understand what he meant. Sometimes, I think I need a Gray-to-Claire translator, but then I remember that it's usually "My grandpa doesn't appreciate me the way I think he should."

I smile gently, trying to brighten his mood. "I'm going to buy a chicken!" I exclaim, giddy with the excitement of owning a real farm animal.

Gray looks at me, not following my excitement. "Um, good for you? I'm going to go play with Buddy. It's been a tough day, and I need to unwind. Is he on your farm?" I nod, and we go our separate ways.

_It's nice owning a dog with Gray. I wonder if I'd be able to handle it on my own? Oh well. I hope Buddy isn't too disturbed by Gray waking him up from his nap… _I smile to myself and realize I'm already at the chicken farm. "Hello!" I say with cheer as I enter the main building.

Lilia greets me with her warm smile. "Good afternoon, Claire, are you interested in buying a chicken today?" I nod, and Lilia leads me outside and to the coop where all of the chickens up for sale are located. "Pick whichever one you want!" Not being a chicken expert, I blindly choose a chicken at random, and scoop it up in my arms. I give Lilia my money, plus a little extra for some chicken feed, and head back to the farm.

So far, being a chicken owner wasn't too bad. I supposed I should give the new member of my farm a name, and decided on Omelet. I know; I'm too clever. When I arrived at the farm, I set Omelet down on the field and went to put the food in the appropriate area of the coop.

_"Squawk!" _The loud cry of a chicken startled me just as I was finishing depositing the food, and I ran outside to see what was going on. Buddy had apparently taken notice of the chicken, and started chasing her around the entire field. The poor bird was flapping her wings, trying to fly, not aware that it was a member of a flightless species. And, following both animals was a very worn out looking Gray, holding onto his hat with one hand and waving the other in the air, trying to get the attention of the runaway puppy.

I ran onto the field just in time, intercepting the chicken. I scooped her into my arms, and took her into the coop so she could be alone and calm down. _I guess I'd be scared too, if I were a chicken getting chased by a puppy._

Outside of the coop, Gray was scolding the puppy, who wasn't really paying any attention to what the angry boy had to say. I couldn't help but let out a giggle at Gray's rant. He was trying to sound so tough; while at the same time trying to catch his breath from running so much. Gray turned to glare at me, but the voice of a third party made us both look up in surprise.

A very red-faced and angry Rick somehow had heard the commotion and entered the farm. His orange hair, although partially suppressed by the headband, was flying out all around his face, and he was spitting as he yelled. "Did I just hear a chicken in distress?! Claire, as owner of a chicken, it's believed that you could be trusted with the chicken's best interests. How can you let down such an innocent animal?!?" My face flushed a tomato red color as I realized how serious the situation could have been. Buddy didn't know better, and by instinct he probably thought that Omelet was another meal.

I manage to stutter out, "I-I'm sorry, R-Rick. Won't happen again. P-promise." I ducked my head, trying to hide my shame. Rick seemed satisfied and left, after delivering a warning that if he heard of any more 'chicken abuse' he'd have to intervene and take my chicken away.

"God, what a basket case…" Gray mumbled under his breath once the peeved chicken breeder had left.

My mood lightened up at that. "You're right… Who actually listens to hear 'chickens in distress'?" I imitated the way Rick had compared chickens to helpless girls in old-timey romance stories, and couldn't help but laugh. Gray joined in on making fun of Rick, and by the time we were done the sun was nearly setting and we were on our backs, clutching our stomachs.

Buddy found that to be the opportune moment to jump on my stomach, and lick my face fervently. Gray found this even more humorous, and I swear I could see a tear fall from his eye while he was laughing. I plucked Buddy off of my stomach and set him loose on Gray's. I lay on my back and stared at the sky, and it reminded me of that time at the beginning of the season I had invited Gray to stay and watch the sunset with me. I almost considered asking again, but decided against it. _Claire, he'll think that you have wrong intentions. That you want to be more than friends, and you clearly don't want him thinking that, do you? _I scrunched my eyebrows down, wrinkling my forehead. _Did I?_

"Claire…?" Gray asked, snapping me out of my internal conversation with myself, "Are you okay? You look… Confused." I realized I must have looked pretty silly, laying there quietly with my forehead wrinkled like that, and couldn't help but smile.

"I'm fine," I say, and cover myself with, "I was just thinking about how Omelet will react in the morning when I go to collect an egg from her. I can't imagine that she's overly happy to be at this farm, after a certain crazed puppy nearly gave her a heart attack…" Gray chuckled, and then stood up.

He looked down at me, and gave a final pat to Buddy, who had calmed down and was sitting still on the soft ground. "I'm going back to the Inn; I'll see you tomorrow to help with Buddy." He waved as he left, and I sat up and waved until I couldn't see him anymore.

"Come on, time for bed, Buddy," I say, and scoop up the tan dog. Once inside, I put him on his impromptu bed (a pile of fodder I'd bought from Barley covered with an old blanket) and he fell asleep. I sat on my bed, still thinking.

Thinking about what I thought I wanted Gray to think I thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate and listen to each one of them.**

**Also, this was supposed to be out last night, but the Document Uploading thing was down. "Come back in a few minutes..." Yeah right! I waited 2 hours and got nothing.**

**Oh well, again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I awoke the next morning to an animal making way too much noise. I rubbed my eyes, kind of confused- I'd expected for my chicken to be making a racket in the morning, because stereotypically that's what they do, but instead it was Buddy who was throwing a fit by the front door. I stumbled out of bed and picked up the dog, who was trying to jump out of my arms. "Buddy… What is it?" I moan, still not fully awake.

Buddy just looked up at me happily, like he was excited for something. I open the door, and see a very surprised Gray.

"Uh, hi…" He says, "I was about to knock… Is it too early?" I realized I probably looked like a mess, since I hadn't bothered to brush my hair or teeth or even put on pants. (I was wearing an oversized shirt, so it's not like anyone could see anything personal.)

I shook my head, more awake now. Buddy took this opportunity to sprint past me and into the field. He was completely healed of all his minor injuries he'd had when Gray brought him to me- I think all he needed was love. "It's fine, Buddy woke me up. I guess he knew you were at the door." I smiled weakly, still a little foggy. "How are you?"

Gray stumbled over his words, looking very nervous all of a sudden. "I, uh, I… Brought you something." The color pink began to fill his face, spreading outward from his cheeks.

"Aw Gray! What is it?"

He fumbled around in his pocket for some time. "Wait," he began, "do you like jewelry? You never wear any…"

Secretly, I _loved _jewelry, but I was too scared to wear it on the farm for fear I'd lose it. "Yes, Gray, I think jewelry is beautiful. I'm just scared to get it dirty or lose it while working on the farm." He seemed to perk up at hearing this, and didn't look quite so nervous.

He pulled his hand out of his pocket, and it was clenched around a metallic object. He flattened his palm and extended the object to me- It was a silver brooch with a large sapphire in the center. I gasped. "Gray, it's beautiful! I love it!" I took it and pinned it on my overalls. "I'm scared I'll lose it…"

He blushed and put a hand behind his head. "Don't worry about it, and I'd rather it be worn and then lost than never worn at all. And I made it for you because you're really the only person here, besides maybe Cliff, who has made an effort to be friends with me. And you inspired me to keep working, when you yelled at me that one time in the square about me being in training…" He trailed off.

I laughed. "I remember that! Yeah, you were really cranky that day. No offense or anything."

"None taken. And… originally it was just going to be a silver brooch. But… I was mining and found the sapphire. It matches your eyes…" I smiled even wider.

"It's also my birthstone!" I mentioned.

Gray looked interested. "Really? When's your birthday?"

"Fall 17. It's a while away." I smiled and admired my new brooch.

We talked about birthdays for a while, and I found out that Gray was two years older than me, and had a Winter birthday. "Crap! I'm going to be late for work! Gramps will have my ass if I'm late… Gotta go, Claire, I'll see you later."

I wave goodbye and Gray sprinted off. I knew Saibara would probably have some choice words to say to the poor kid, and I hoped Gray wouldn't take it too hard. _Time to start farm work, I guess._ I didn't have plants to tend to anymore, so I made sure to give some extra care to the animals. Flash was in a good mood today, and I let him run around outside for a while.

While Flash was running, I went to visit Omelet. I decided that until Buddy could control himself better, the chicken would probably do best inside the coop. She was not in a good mood today, which was understandable, but I was a little upset that she didn't lay an egg. _Rick said that chickens lay eggs everyday. I don't think a bad mood should be able to determine whether or not their body goes through that process… _I sighed. I guess I still had a lot to learn about raising animals. And this wasn't helping me get any closer to that house extension, considering I had blown a couple thousand gold on the new chicken.

I finished work that day with absolutely no profit, but with a lot of time on my hands. I decided that it would be fun to go visit my new friend, Ann, since she always seemed to have a story to tell or a game to play. "Hey, Ann!" I call out, walking into the always-tidy inn. Ann had a thing for cleaning, she really loved it. I guess we all have our preferences…

A girl around my height ran down the stairs, her red braid swinging across her shoulders. "Hello, Claire! How are you?! I have a story!" I laughed. _Of course she had a story!_

We take a seat at one of the nearby tables, but you could hardly call what Ann was doing "sitting." She had a habit of becoming completely restless when she had a story to tell, and couldn't sit still for the life of her. She would bop up and down, or swivel, or twitch. "I'm good, thanks. And what's your story? It must be good, you look like you're about to explode!"

Ann smiled. "I am! I really am! Okay, so you know Cliff, right?"

I nodded. He was one of Gray's good friends- I saw him at the Church every so often. He seemed shy, and a little lonely. "Yeah, the lonely guy who's at the church a lot?"

Ann nodded, still beaming. "Okay. Well he's super cute. And he lives here, y'know, since he's kind of a wanderer and doesn't have a house. Well my dad said that everyday it's my job to make him a lunch and take it to him! I'm so excited!"

I laughed, happy for her. "So, basically what you're saying is this: By making his lunch everyday, it gives you a chance to make him fall in love with you, and y'all will totally end up married?" I said, jokingly. She nodded so hard her head looked like it would fly away from her neck if it weren't on so tightly.

"But," she said, calming down, "do you know what he likes? I mean, I don't want to make him something he hates and then he'd totally hate me, and we'd never get married…" Ann was thinking _way _too much about this. Realistically, I was sure that sack lunches would not automatically transfer into marriage, but I went along with her- She had a childlike enthusiasm that you couldn't say no to.

I tried thinking about what Cliff would like, but I realized that we weren't all that close and the times I'd tried talking to him, he would kind of mumble and look away, or just answer with head nods. "Well… I haven't ever had a real conversation with him," I admit, "but… I'm good friends with Gray. And I think Cliff and Gray are really close. So I can ask him."

Ann nodded yet again. Or maybe she just never stopped nodding, I wasn't totally sure. "That's a great idea! They share a room together!" That probably explained why they were so close, since they spent all of their time together. Then she looked at me with a different expression on her face. "So… You and Gray, huh?" I felt my cheeks turn pink.

"Uh, no! We're _just _friends. We don't think of each other like that at all, Ann! Don't be ridiculous." _Great job, Claire, that was a really convincing argument. She might believe you if her IQ is in the single digits. _

Ann laughed and teased me. "Ha! You so like him! So you're just friends now, but I bet you two end up dating!"

I smiled at the though. "I wouldn't mind that…" I thought. I guess I thought out loud though, because Ann somehow heard it.

"I knew it!" She yelled, pointing at me. "I'll drop hints to Cliff about it!"

"I'd rather you didn't…"

"I will!"

"You won't!"

"I will!"

"You won't!"

"Says who?"

"Says I can tell Gray to tell Cliff everything!" Ann didn't reply to that and got silent for a minute, sitting in defeat. "I won!" I cheered, smiling. "But don't worry, I won't tell Gray anything if you don't tell Cliff anything."

Ann thought for a second. "Can I tell Elli?" Elli was the third member in our little group, and she was probably the most trustworthy out of all of us. If anyone could keep a secret, it was definitely her.

I nod. "Sure. Elli, yes. But nobody else." Ann agreed, and then Doug called for her to get back to work.

"Alright, Dad!" Ann yelled back to the man with the orange mustache. "I'll see you later, Claire. Remember to find out!" I said I would, and then left. I headed back to my farm, figuring that Flash would want to be put back in the stable in case it rained tomorrow.

On the way back, the sunlight hit my brooch on my overalls and the flash caught the attention of my eye. _It is really pretty. I wonder why he made it for me…_

_Weren't you listening? He made it for you because you inspired him to work harder. Duh. Don't even begin to think he made it for you because he likes you like "that." Not a chance, Claire._

I sighed and walked home, alone.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if I start getting slower with updating, I literally have 4+ hours each day this week and next week for volleyball/workouts. (I play for a club team and we're going to Nationals in Miami) **

**After that, I'll be in Miami for a week and then another part of Florida for vacation for another week. Idk if I'll have a computer... :/**

**But anyway, thanks for reading, thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy the series so far! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Farming was something I enjoyed, but I never realized how monotonous it could be- The advertisement made me fantasize about how exciting and spontaneous it could be. _Life's how you make it, Claire. It could be…_ Pondering about how I could ever make something as repetitive and tedious exciting, it took me a few minutes to realize it had started raining. Good thing I hadn't tended to the animals yet, they'd be very upset to be in the rain. Flash was an innocent little pony, and Omelet was already too grumpy for its own good.

Buddy would enjoy it, though. He loved to snap and jump at raindrops, because he didn't know what they were. On rainy days, he wore himself out chasing the water falling from the sky and his curiosity was so sweet. The good side was that he would exhaust himself completely and be calmer than usual during the evening; the bad side was he smelled terrible and usually required for me to give him a bath, which was messy and tricky. It was worth it, though, and today was no different. I opened my door and Buddy sprinted into the field, acting as he did every rainy day. I giggled at his antics and took care of Flash and Omelet. As I had predicted, two hours later there was a very tired puppy napping in the center of the field. I figured he was safe there, and so I left to the town.

It was a Thursday, and so it was Gray's day off. I figured he would be in his room at the inn, so I decided I'd do what Ann had asked and find out what Cliff liked. Also… I wouldn't mind visiting him anyway. He was a good friend, and _nothing _more. Upon entering, a flash of orange and denim tackled me.

"Hello, Ann…" I grumbled, pushing her off of me. "Any reason why you're feistier than usual today?"

The girl flipped her orange braid behind her shoulders and laughed. "Did you find out yet? Didja?! I don't know what to make!"

"Ann, why would I have a reason to see Gray after visiting you last night and early this morning…?"

She smirked and I knew perverse thoughts had entered her mind. "Ha! I know why… Late nights with Gray, ooh, I thought I heard something in his room last night…"

I blushed. "Ann! You know that's not true! Anyway, I'm about to visit him now. So just hold your horses, okay? I'll ask, I promise."

Ann seemed satisfied with this and went to do her work in the back room. It was a little weird being in the dining area of the inn alone, it was so big… Doug and Ann were both in the back working, and the empty room was giving me the creeps. I hurried up the stairs, and saw that the door to Gray's room was open. That means I don't have to knock, right? I'll risk it.

Nervous, since I had never seen his room before, I kind of stood in the doorway awkwardly. Gray's sitting on an unmade bed, which I'm assuming is his, and I can tell from the tilt of his hat that his face is towards the floor. _Great. I look like some creepy stalker. Say something before he notices you standing here, staring. _"Um, hi," I manage to say, and Gray looks up, snapped out of a daydream or something.

He smiles that wonderful, handsome smile of his. "Hey, Claire. You can come in if you want to. Sorry if it's messy… It's all Cliff's stuff." I waved it off, I was used to messy rooms. Until I moved here, I was the biggest slob you'd ever meet. Cliff's mess wasn't too bad, just some dirty clothes thrown on the floor here and there. Gray didn't lie, I knew it was Cliff's, since I recognized the signature brown furry jacket he always wore. I guess he had more than one.

"Is it weird sharing a room with someone?" I asked, wondering if Gray and Cliff ever got mad at each other because of rooming preferences.

"Nah. In the summer, a third guy, Kai, is also here. I guess it feels cramped sometimes, but Cliff and Kai and I are such good friends that it's not too big of a deal." That was good. It proved that Gray and Cliff were close, so he'd probably know the answer to my question.

I was feeling awkward standing, so I sat across from Gray on another bed. It was also unmade, so I assumed it was Cliff's, seeing as Spring was ending and Summer hadn't quite arrived yet. "Um, this may seem really random, but do you know what Cliff likes to eat?" I felt weird asking. Invasive, maybe.

Gray looked taken aback. "Uh, Cliff? Okay… He's really a big fan of curry dishes. Since he can't afford much, and there's no kitchen for him to cook for himself in the room, he doesn't get them very often. He always talks about how he wants to learn how to make them, and how much his misses it though. He has these cravings."

I nodded. "Curry dishes. Okay, easy enough I guess."

Gray blushed and looked at me. "Um… Claire? Do you… 'like' Cliff or something?"

It was my turn to blush. "No! It's for a friend. She's interested." Gray smiled and laughed a little bit.

"Lemme guess… Ann?"

Should I tell him? I was told not to tell Gray. "Uh, um, well…" I was so damn bad at lying. My face gave it away immediately.

"I won't mention it to him or her or anything. But honestly, it seems that everyone _except _for Cliff notices how she acts around him. Same for him around her… He always talks about her."

I beamed. "You mean, there's a chance…! She thinks that she'll win him over by giving him lunch every day, and maybe she'll be right." Gray nodded and agreed.

"Maybe. Um, While we're on the subject of wanderers, I had a question for you."

"Okay, shoot. I'm up for anything." I didn't really know what to expect. _On the subject of wanderers…? That's so vague!_

Gray messed with his hands for a minute and looked at me again. "Are you ever gonna leave Mineral Town?" I thought for a minute.

"Well… I mean, I'm not planning on it. Whatever happens, happens. But no, as of right now, I am not leaving Mineral Town in the near future." Gray looked relieved. I melted on the inside, thinking maybe he felt the same about me… The way I didn't even want to feel for him, knowing it would be trouble.

Another heartwarming smile. I wish he'd take off his hat so that I could get a better view of his eyes. From what I could see of them, they were beautiful and quite expressive. "Okay, I'm glad! Because I don't think I'll ever leave here; I have nowhere else to go. And you're one of the few people I truly care about. I really really like you, Claire." I blushed, a deep red color filling my face.

"I really like you to-"

"As a friend!" Gray quickly added to the end of his proclamation. I shut up instantly, embarrassed that I'd ever thought differently. _Of course just as a friend, did you expect him to tell you he's madly in love with you? Get with the program, Claire, he's just not into you like that._

I nodded. "Of course I knew you meant that; don't worry. You're a great friend too," I added, adding extra emphasis on "friend." Maybe I was overreacting, but my hopes had been so high for a second…

"Can I come to your farm, Claire?" Gray asked, out of the blue.

"Sure, you're always welcome. But why? It's rainy and icky outside. There's not a lot we can do…"

"I want to play with Buddy. I haven't seen him in a few days, and I feel bad since I share responsibility for him too." He looked ashamed for a second.

"Don't worry! It would be the perfect time, actually. Buddy was just napping in the field because he had worn himself out playing in the rain. And he could really use a bath…" Gray half-laughed, half-groaned, knowing that bathing the hyperactive dog could be trouble. "You offered!" I said, defending why he should come over.

"Fine." I got an eye-roll, but I know there was a smile concealed in there somewhere. When we walked downstairs together, Ann was at the counter.

"Ooh-la-la!" She shouted, winking. Gray and I both looked away in stereo, and I felt I had to respond.

I glared at my friend and said, "Shut up, Ann. Oh, and by the way, I'd really like _curry dishes _in my lunch."

Ann looked confused. "What are you talking about…?

I rolled my eyes. That girl could be so clueless sometimes. "You know… when you make my lunches… I want _curry dishes._

Ann seemed annoyed now. "Claire, I'm not making you lunch! You have enough food anyway. I'm only making-" She paused and didn't finish her sentence. "Oh! I get it now! Thanks!" I laughed and Gray and I walked out of the inn, the rain as strong as ever.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I hope you still enjoy reading this story. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gray and I dried ourselves off when we got inside of my house, but we were still soaking from the rain. I looked in a mirror nearby- "My hair's all over the place!" I exclaimed, seeing my long blonde locks stuck to my face, back, and neck. Gray laughed.

"I wear a hat." Gray said, and I looked at him like he was a mentally challenged third grader.

I snorted. "Um, thanks, Gray. I kind of knew that. It's a visual." He rolled his eyes at me, still sarcastic as ever.

"I mean," he began, "I wear a hat. So my hair doesn't get messed up."

"Oh. Well, you should take it off."

"Why?"

"Because." We argued like this for a little while until a bark caught our attention. "Buddy!" I squeal, and pick up the puppy. "I missed you!" I got puppy-kisses all over my face and arms. When I put him down, he ran up to Gray and started jumping all over him. Gray laughed and stroked the dog's back, occasionally scratching behind his ears.

While Buddy was distracted with Gray, I turned on the sink and got out some shampoo. "Your dog reeks. He really does need a bath." Gray said, while playing with Buddy.

"He's your dog too; don't think I'm bathing him by myself!" I called in a sing-song voice. Gray groaned and I could almost feel him roll his eyes, even though he was standing behind me. "Here, let me change real fast… There's no way I'm going to bathe the dog in my work clothes that are soaking wet." I went into the bathroom and put on a plain t-shirt and some loose shorts, since I figured that those clothes would be wet too because of Buddy's distaste for bathing.

When I walked outside, Gray had taken off his blacksmithing jacket, and was wearing just his uniform pants and a plain white shirt. _It's weird he wears his uniform even on his days off… Wait. He has really nice arms… _"Uh? Claire?" Gray's voice and a waving hand snapped me out of my thoughts. I hoped to the Goddess that Gray hadn't caught me staring…

I try to cover for myself by laughing and saying, "Sorry! Sometimes I, uh, zone out. No biggie."

He laughed too. "It's okay, I do that too sometimes. It's weird; I didn't think you owned clothes other than your working clothes… The overalls and all."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I think it's weird that you wear your work uniform everywhere and every day, even if it's your day off or you're finished for the day."

Gray handed me Buddy. "Let's just get this over with." I nod in agreement and hold the dog. I gently placed him in the sink full of water, and the minute Buddy's paws got wet, he was flailing and freaking out in the small sink, getting water everywhere.

"Ugh, Buddy! Just sit still for, like, five freaking minutes!" I mumble to the dog, soaking all of his fur. He wasn't pleased. Gray handed me the shampoo and I scrubbed poor Buddy, and we quickly rinsed him off. We were already soaked, and so I decided it would be clever and fun to blow shampoo bubbles in Gray's face.

Gray grabbed the sprayer attached to the faucet and started to spray water all over my head. "You got soap in my eye!" he wailed while soaking me.

The water was _cold._ "Ah!" I shrieked when the water hit my scalp. "That's freezing cold, Gray! Stop!" I grabbed the sprayer back from him and sprayed it in his face, and he let out a noise in shock. After some back-and-forth playing with the sprayer, we remembered why we even had it in the first place and rinsed off the dog, which was shaking and getting us even more wet. "Towel!" I called out to Gray, who went and fetched me an old pink towel. I turned the water off and dried Buddy, but I guess I didn't do a good enough job, because as soon as he was out of the sink he shook himself furiously and water went everywhere, making an even bigger mess.

At this point, all Gray and I could do was laugh. "Here, I'll help you clean up," He said, and we spent the rest of our afternoon on our knees with towels and a mop cleaning my one-roomed house. _I really needed that expansion… If only I could've shipped those turnips… _Work went by a lot faster with Gray helping me, and before we knew it the floor and walls were (mostly) dry and Buddy was asleep in the corner. At this moment, the hyperactive pooch was actually a little angel- A tiny bundle of clean fur resting in a ball in his corner; his chest moving up and down every second.

I found some extra towels and Gray and I each tried to dry ourselves off through our clothes and ended up sitting on the couch together, all wrapped up in our towels. We were exhausted, and for a while didn't talk. "Hey, Claire?" Gray broke the silence.

I looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Do you think…? I don't know. This is kind of personal. But… Could you ever picture yourself settling down with someone here?"

I blush- his question totally hit me in the face. He'd never know how ironic that question was. "Um, what do you mean?"

He looked deep in thought for a minute. "Like… How Elli and the Doctor are dating, and will most likely get married. Or how Rick is always flirting with Karen. Or even how Ann and Cliff like each other-"

I gasped. "Cliff likes Ann?! Oh my God that's great!" I jumped up, excited.

"You can't tell her! Cliff will know I told!" Gray started to cover my mouth with his hand, which I thought was pretty useless considering the only other living thing in the building was a sleeping dog.

I giggled. "I won't. I swear." Gray didn't look very convinced… And how was I supposed to answer his question? I didn't want to tell him that I liked him… I'd answer his question with another question. "And in answer to your question, I don't know. I just came here. Do you…? Like someone, I mean. Or whatever."

Gray blushed. "Um… Yeah." _Claire, don't go thinking it's you and make bad decisions. It could be Mary; they're good friends too. Or any other eligible bachelorettes, you know there's quite a few here._

I pretended to be really interested. "Aww! Who?"

Gray blushed even more. "I'd, uh, rather not say."

I giggled again. "Oh, that's fine. I totally understand. Anyway, since you're so curious, I like someone too…" I don't know why I went ahead and told him I did, but since we were best friends…

Gray perked up, and looked very interested. "Oh, really? Who?"

What?! He couldn't ask me that if he wouldn't tell me the same thing! "Oh, you know. A boy."

He rolled his eyes. "No shit, Claire. Thanks."

I then copied what he had said earlier. "I'd, uh, rather not say," I said, imitating his voice. He started to look irritated. I laughed at him. "I'm just messing with you! But yes, I do like someone, and no, I really don't want to say who it is."

Gray nodded. "That's fine. I was just wondering…"

"I feel like we're little kids in elementary school, trying to find out who everyone else liked, you know?" I ask, remembering the boy I'd had a crush on in elementary school. He'd moved away, and I had forgotten his name, but he had strawberry blonde hair, and blue eyes… Maybe that's why I'd thought Gray looked so familiar, because he reminded me so much of that boy. Even his facial features were alike… I'd have to ask Gray about school someday and find out.

Gray smiled. "Yeah. A little, I guess. I was shy in elementary school though… Well I guess I should get going, it's already getting dark out. At least the rain's stopped." His smile never left his face.

I stood up as he did. "Wait!" I called out. "Before you go… Um… I…" And before I knew it, I had kissed Gray ever-so-gently on the cheek. I blushed and looked up at Gray's face, which looked shocked. His mouth was in the shape of an O, and his blue eyes were really wide. His cheeks were pink, and I expected him to say something. Anything. Instead, he opened the front door and sprinted away.

_Great job, Claire. Way to completely screw that one up._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: There won't be any updates until probably Sunday or later, because I have a volleyball tournament that's out of town on Saturday and I'm leaving pretty early tomorrow. I hope it's not too inconvenient, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I sighed, and closed the door that Gray had left open in his rush. _Why did you do that, Claire? You just made him run away…_ I thought he had maybe wanted me to kiss him. I didn't know he'd just run away like that. Hurt, I sat down on the couch and felt a small tear slide down my cheek. _What if he never wants to talk to me again? What if he really likes someone else and I just embarrassed him? _

Night fell, and morning came. Day after day, I diligently did my work and then drowned myself in self-pity. Summer came, but I didn't even remember the days anymore. My only companions were the animals, and I didn't even go to talk to Ann or Elli anymore. Of course I never saw Gray, but part of me didn't even want to see him, in fear that he'd say something to worsen the situation.

One hot summer afternoon, I was sitting on the couch and was relaxing after a harvest of corn, which I used half of to feed Omelet. A knock on the door surprised me, and I answered the door, not expecting any visitors. A short girl with brown hair smoothed her blue dress and apron.

"Hello, Claire," She said, always with a shy smile, "May I come in?"

I smiled. It was Elli, one of my very best friends. "Of course Elli!"

Elli came in, and she followed me as I went back to my couch (where I spent most of my time these days.) "I haven't seen you in so long!" The shy nurse said, "I've missed seeing you drop by the clinic, and gossiping with you and Ann at the Inn. I know Ann misses you too. Are you okay?"

I was so glad that Elli cared, but I didn't exactly know how to tell her that I had innocently kissed Gray's cheek, and that I like him, and that he ran away from me and I haven't spoken to him since Spring.

I nod and try to tell her all of the recent events. "Um, Elli, did Ann tell you about… Stuff?" Elli looks confused and I sigh, deciding to risk telling her myself. "Did Ann tell you who I like? I figured she would."

Elli perks up. "Oh yeah! She told me that you liked Gray when she was telling me about how she plans to woo Cliff with her lunch-making abilities."

I smiled sadly. Elli gasped. "Oh my god! Claire! Did something happen?"

I blush and look down at my feet, wondering exactly what Elli meant with that statement. "Um, well, we were really good friends, right? And so one day back in the spring I asked him to help me wash Buddy, and he came over and that's what we did. I remember it was really rainy, and Buddy made a huge mess in the house… And I thought about how I need to expand my house…" Elli stopped me for a minute.

"Claire. Something did happen. Because you're rambling and getting off topic- I didn't ask about whether or not you needed to make the house larger, I asked if something happened."

Damn Elli. She was so straightforward and could read people better than anyone I'd ever met. "Well, Elli…" I continue, rolling my eyes, "We were washing Buddy."

"You said that already." Elli giggled.

"_Anyway. _After we had finished with Buddy, we needed to clean up because Buddy had run around and made the biggest mess I'd ever seen. And then we were sitting on the couch together, like you and I are except I was on the left, and we were wrapped in towels since we were both wet and kind of cold. At least I was, anyway, I don't know if he was cold. And we were sitting there, and talking. We were talking about liking people and our futures and stuff-"

I was interrupted by Elli's squeal. "Claire! Ohmygod!" Elli must have thought something good had just happened, but it was quite the opposite. I guess maybe she thought that Gray and I finally had some huge moment and I'd been preoccupied because he and I were a thing or something. I felt water come to my eyes.

A single, salty tear hit my knee when I bent my head over and said, "I kissed Gray. I kissed him. His cheek. A-and…" My voice started to shake and my vision was completely blurred now. "He ran away, Elli! He ran away! He didn't even close the door… I haven't seen him since. I haven't seen anyone. I don't want to see him. I do want to see him. I don't know anymore…" My head was buried in my hands at this point, and my cries muffled in my palms.

A sympathetic hand patted my back, and a soft voice said, "I'm so sorry, Claire. Boys are just so stupid… And all of the girls and I were sure he liked you. A lot."

My head shot up, a little angry, "Did Ann tell everybody?!"

Elli's eyes opened pretty wide, and she answered quickly, "No! No, I promise she didn't! Only she and I know that you like him… But all of the girls in town think that he likes you. Do you know you are the only girl he ever even talks to, much less hangs out with or talks about?"

"Was." I corrected, "I was the only girl. Now we don't talk anymore. I don't think so, anyway. If he wanted to see me, he'd come and see me. He doesn't. He doesn't care."

Elli frowned and still tried to perk me up, but eventually I just asked her to change topics. She did, and we talked like old friends again, gossiping about the other girls and villagers. I'd met Kai, finally, and so we talked about how Popuri and Kai were seeing each other (not to mention how infuriated Rick was when he found out, but how Karen had calmed him down like usual), how Ann and Cliff had become good friends, and how Elli and Doctor Trent were still going strong. I was surprised to find out that Zach has a secret crush on Rick and Popuri's mom, but he was upset lately because their dad sent a letter for the first time in months. Eventually, Elli had to leave because it was getting late and she still needed to finalize some papers at the hospital, because Karen's dad's stomach was acting up and he wasn't faking it for once. I bid her goodbye, and was alone again, as I was accustomed to being.

I changed into my pajamas and looked at the clock. It was late and time for me to be getting ready for bed, so I mindlessly went through the usual process- brushing my teeth, washing my face, and brushing my hair. While I was laying in bed, I kept thinking about the things Elli had said. _Am I the only one in this town who doesn't have someone? There's Karen and Rick, Elli and Trent, Ann and Cliff, Popuri and Kai… Even Zach and Popuri's mom! Mary doesn't have anyone, but she lives off in her own world… _I tried to fall asleep peacefully, but I kept worrying. _What if I don't find anybody, in this town or otherwise? What if Gray never wants to speak to me again? What if he never even gives me my towel back? _Eventually, at some ungodly hour in the morning, I guess I managed to fall asleep, but it was a light and uncomfortable sleep.

The next morning came much too soon, and I didn't wake up to an animal making noise, nor did I wake up to an alarm clock. Instead, I woke up to a quite forceful knock on my front door. Again, I wasn't expecting anybody. I probably looked similar to some sea creature, with large purple bags under my eyes and my hair a tangled mess, considering the minimal sleep I had gotten the night before. I got out of bed and made myself look as decent as possible in a thirty second time period, and went to answer the door.

As I opened the door, I asked, "Hello?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it took awhile longer than usual to update, I was out of town for part of the weekend! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Hey Claire!" A hyperactive redhead nearly tackled me when I opened the door, and let herself in and welcome in my house. "I've missed you! And since I miss you so bad I want to hear everything. Elli wouldn't tell me and said I had to ask you myself. Also, we're hanging out. Tonight."

"Um… Hi, Ann…" I wiped the leftover sleep from my eyes. Since it was so early in the morning, and Ann usually had a tendency to talk quickly and run all of her words together when she was excited, it took me a minute to comprehend her sentences. "Tonight? What are we doing tonight…?" To be honest, I wasn't really in the mood to go out. I still needed time to continue my pity party, even with as long as it had been going on. I prayed that I had some excuse to get out of it, but Ann would know that since I'd been completely disconnected from the world for a few weeks, there'd be no possible social activity I'd already have planned. Damn.

Ann bounced around on her butt, shaking the entire couch. How could one girl have so much energy so early in the morning? For Goddess' sake, Omelet wasn't even awake yet. "I'll tell you in a minute, Claire! First, you have to tell me everything." I sighed. I was sick of replaying the events in my head, first to Elli and now Ann… Who would be next? _Shut up, Claire. You're just crabby because you've never been able to really function in the morning. They're your best friends, and they're concerned. Cut them some slack. _Ann was getting a little annoying though, even if I did cut her some slack.

"Let's make a deal," I begin to say, "that I'll tell you everything you want to know if you can please stop bouncing." I smile faintly, using all of my energy.

Ann stops mid-bounce and beams at me like a little kid. I swear, sometimes I think even little May and Stu acted more mature… "Sorry. Now tell meeee!" Ann whined, and I couldn't help but laugh. This was why Ann and I were best friends- She could make me laugh even if I was surrounded in self-pity before the sun was up.

I told Ann pretty much the exact thing I'd told Elli, probably using the same words. The only difference was that since I'd already gotten my story out once, I didn't ramble so much at the beginning, and my voice wasn't as shaky. I'm not saying I didn't cry… (And Ann was surprisingly comforting. It was interesting to see a different side of her.) But I definitely kept my cool better. Which was necessary, considering Ann didn't have the patience of Elli. Nobody did, but maybe it's better to say that Ann has _no _patience to emphasize my point.

After an hour of me talking, with as little rambling as possible, a few tears here and there, some comforting words from the innkeeper's daughter, and maybe even a cup of coffee or two, I was actually feeling much better. I was also extremely curious. "So, Ann, I told you everything. Every single detail. Now can you please tell me what we're doing tonight?"

Ann smiled, seeming to have forgotten completely that she had even brought up hanging out. "Oh yeah! Well, we're getting dressed up, and my dad has agreed to make a special dinner for us at the Inn. Free of charge and everything! We can gossip and it'll be fun. Elli will be there too! Just a girls' night out. But dressed up and all, to show our girly sides, you know? Since you and I are always in overalls, and Elli is always wearing that silly apron."

I really didn't want to go along with this, nor did I have a great gut feeling about it, but then I realized how much planning Ann had put into this. She was being a really good friend, as was Elli, and I totally didn't even deserve this- I'd been ignoring them the past two weeks, and they decide to make me a formal dinner. I smile, not even having to fake it this time, and agree cheerfully. "Great!" Ann shouted, a little loud for this time of day, but easier to handle after some coffee. "Elli and I are coming over at 4:00, and we'll probably eat between six and seven. Don't ruin your appetite!" She added, a little more seriously.

Ann left and I quickly did my work and showered, not wanting to be late for having Elli and Ann over. As Ann had said, the two girls showed up promptly at four. (That was probably Elli's doing, since Ann was always 'fashionably late.') I saw them carry armfuls of clothing, makeup, and hair supplies. _What am I getting myself into? I never take more than five or ten minutes getting ready… _

"Hello," Elli said in her usual quiet manner, "Is it okay if I do your makeup tonight? It'll be fun!" How could someone say no to somebody as sweet as Elli?

"Of course!" I said, semi-faking enthusiasm. Make up was so not my thing, but tonight was special. Elli smiled and began to lay out her supplies all over my bathroom counter.

Ann then bopped up to me, and held out miles of fabrics. "I didn't know if you had any dresses, and I figured we were around the same size, and so I brought some I have if you wanna wear one!" I smiled, very appreciative of the offer.

"That's actually great Ann," I said, "Because in my rush to pack when I moved here, I forgot formal wear completely. I literally have overalls, farming clothes, and old comfy clothes I wear for pajamas." Before Ann could decide which dress would look best on me, Elli had whisked me away and was dabbing some powdery substance on my eyelids. I let her, figuring she would do a much better job than I would.

The make-up was tickling, and I was fighting not to laugh. "Hold still!" Elli said, getting annoying with my fidgeting. "I'm putting on a light gold eyeshadow, since it compliments blue eyes, but you'll look like a hooker if I mess up!" I definitely didn't want to look like that, so I tried my very hardest to hold still from that point on.

Eventually, my make-up was done, and I was grateful to Elli that she hadn't gone overboard. I shuddered, thinking of what someone like Karen or Popuri would have done. They probably would have done a great job, I'm sure, and they were very nice, but they wore such excessive amounts, and I wouldn't be able to stand that. I was actually pleased with how I looked. The gold eyeshadow did make my eyes seem brighter, and black mascara defined my lashes. A small bit of blush highlighted my cheekbones, and as the finishing touch Elli had put some sheer pink lip gloss on my lips. "Thank you so much!" I said, really meaning it.

We all left our hair the way we always wore it, even Ann in her braid. Hair was difficult, and we all were used to certain ways we did our hair. Why mess with it? Elli did her own make up, and Ann's too. Then it was time to get dressed. I picked my favorite of Ann's dresses, a red dress that went about halfway down my thighs and had spaghetti straps. "I think farming is giving me man shoulders!" I groaned when I looked into the mirror, but Elli and Ann said otherwise. I wasn't dressing to impress, so I just shrugged it off and kept the dress on. Changing could be such a hassle, and we didn't have the time.

Eventually, a little bit late, we all made it to the Inn. Ann took Elli and I upstairs to her room, claiming she had forgotten something. "Ugh!" She said, digging through drawers and shelves. "Where could that freaking necklace be? I swear it was here…"

"Do you want me to help look?" I offered, figuring it was the least I could do.

Ann smiled. "That'd be great! Here, you stay here and keep looking, and Elli and I will go downstairs. Maybe I left it in the back room while helping my dad, or it's on a table or something. I'll check the back, and Elli can look in the dining room."

"Okay, sounds good."

"If nobody finds it," Ann said, "then let's all meet downstairs anyway in half an hour so we can eat. I'm hungry!" Classic Ann, making decisions based on her stomach.

I was left alone in Ann's room, feeling a little bit weird since I'd never been alone in someone else's room, but diligently looked for that necklace anyway. I didn't even know _which _necklace, but I'd assumed Ann didn't wear many so any necklace I found would do. _Shelves? Nope. Dresser drawers? Nope. Under the bed? Nope._ Getting frustrated and tired, I sat on Ann's bed and put my elbows on my knees. I was getting hungry too…

Suddenly, the door opened. "Ann! Elli! Did you find the necklace?!" I asked, excited and ready to eat.

My facial expressions went from excited to in shock when I saw not Elli nor Ann, but a very confused looking Gray. "What necklace? And why did Cliff tell me he had a gift for me in here?"

Well, this is awkward.

* * *

**Author's Note: I updated two days in a row to make up for the lost time; I hope it helps as a little apology. :) I even updated my Skye story, I'm very proud haha. Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting, you all are really great! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Gray and I stood in the small guest room, awkwardly staring at each other. I didn't know what to say at all, and I was pretty sure he was equally flustered. _So… Ann, Elli, and Cliff must've made a plan for this. Last time I tell Ann any of my secrets…_

"Claire?" Gray's voice whispered surprisingly softly. My mind left my thoughts and I turned to face Gray. I made eye contact with him, but I didn't say anything. "Do you think Ann and Cliff did this on purpose?"

I nodded. "Elli was probably in on it too. So I guess there's not a necklace…"

"Why are you still hung up on that necklace? Jeez, it was just a set-up…" Gray asked, his anger evident in his tone. I was getting mad at him already- first, he runs off and decides now not to even mention it. And _he's _the angry one? What right does he have to be angry?!

I glared at Gray for the first time since we'd become friends a little over a month ago. "What's your problem? And maybe there was a necklace." Being the mature person I was, I stuck my tongue out at the blue-eyed boy to emphasize my point.

Gray mumbled something under his breath that I didn't quite catch, but I'm pretty sure I heard "crazy", "PMS", and "bitch" in some order. I walked over to a bed that was decorated with crazy purple clothing, which I assumed to be Kai's, and sat down with my back to Gray and the door. I heard a noise from behind me, and then Gray swore out loud. "Shit. Door's locked." I rolled my eyes and groaned. He didn't want to be here with me any more than I did him.

"No duh," I said, putting as much malice as I could muster into my voice, "we got set up by the innkeeper's daughter. Like she wouldn't know where the key is."

"Thanks Miss Know-it-all," I got in reply, and I heard the bed on the opposite side of the room give a little as Gray sat down. When I dared look over my shoulder, his back was to me, and we stayed quiet.

_Why are we fighting? Why can't we talk like we always do? Great Claire, you not only created an awkward situation for yourself, but you've lost a friend too. He was probably as close to you as Ann and Elli are, and he probably thinks you're dead to him. _Warm water was fogging up my vision, and soon I couldn't even see my own hands resting but two feet away from me in my lap. I took in a harsh breath, and watched as the separate drops crashed into the wood floor below. My head fell, hanging, and my hands met my face to cradle it. I tried to keep as silent as I could, but sometimes breathing in I'd take a sharp breath that made a rasping noise for a split second. I prayed he couldn't hear. And my prayers came true- either he didn't hear me, or he didn't care.

Lost in my pity and trying not to get watermarks on Ann's dress, I didn't hear the other bed creak. I didn't hear the footsteps' crescendo upon the wood floor as they got closer and closer. I didn't even know that Gray had moved until I felt a large, calloused hand on my shoulder. I wiped my face haphazardly, most likely smearing makeup, but I didn't look up. "Are you crying?" His gruff voice asked, but it was loaded with sympathy and concern.

"No." I kept staring at the floor, not breaking my concentration. Maybe if I focused on one spot, on that one crack between boards, the tears would shut off. I knew that's not how it works, but I tried anyway.

Gray took my face in his hands and forced me to look at him in a manner that was far from gentle. "Yes you are." I flinched, half expecting a sarcastic remark or smirk, thinking we were still in our fight. "Is it because of me?" Gray asked. Honestly, I wasn't crying because we had gotten into a (very) small argument, but because being with him brought those painful memories of him running back into my mind, more vicious than ever.

Technically I wasn't lying when I said no. But Gray gave me the look that said he knew more, and I said, "It's because of me. Because I'm an idiot, I'm stupid. It's my fault."

"That… That wasn't your fault." Gray said, trying to be comforting.

"Not the argument Gray! I don't care about that!" I yelled, embarrassed. Now I'd have to explain to him that I like him, and that was something that I'd never been good at showing. If I could, I'd just not deal with crushes until they went away in the past. But this… Was so much stronger. And I'd broken it, completely.

Gray looked confused. "What… Are you talking about?" I just looked at him, pretending to be an empty shell, not saying anything. I made my eyes glaze over so that I was focusing on the wall behind Gray instead of the boy himself, and out of nowhere realization seemed to slap him across the face. "Oh! Claire… Was it… Back in Spring? When I left?"

I blushed and nodded, and bit the inside of my lip, scared of what he would think of me. I sighed and wiped my eyes, pretty sure that now the tears were gone for good. It was now or never, and I'd find out finally what he thought about all of this.

"I'm so sorry, Claire…" Gray said, after a moment of silence. "I really regret running. I… d-don't know what I was thinking. Honestly. It wasn't your fault; you didn't do anything wrong, and I don't know why I left. Because let's face it, I don't know what your feelings are for me, but I really like you. 'Like' you, like… In elementary school. You remember that, don't you?"

Not sure whether I should be jumping for joy that he thought of me that way, or that I should be confused, I didn't say a word and just looked at Gray with confusion in my eyes. "Huh?"

Gray sighed. "Did you ever think I looked familiar?"

My eyes widened. "Yeah. I thought I'd seen you before…! But I figured that I was just playing tricks on myself since I didn't know anyone here. And the chances would be so small, and… Hardly possible."

Gray smiled warmly. "I think it is possible. Because when I saw you, I thought you looked like someone I once knew. This girl who was in the second grade when I was in third. At recess, I'd see her running and playing- She'd play football with the guys. And I started to get this crush on her, you know? A little kid crush, the ones that you never act on but everyone's had. In the springtime, though, I never saw her at recess anymore. I never saw her again, and the only chance I ever had to talk to her was once when her hair clip fell out and I gave it back. And then I remembered her name was Claire… Was it you?" Gray blushed deeply and I thought for a minute.

_Oh my god. I used to play football! And I remember when a shy, older boy gave me a clip I'd dropped… He had the blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair… It was him._ I nodded. "I think… That's where I'd seen you before. Or it's a really strange coincidence. Did you go to Shining Sun Elementary? Because I did, up until the end of second grade when my parents moved so we could be closer to the city. I had to switch schools. And I stopped playing football because the boys there made fun of me."

Gray laughed. "You always beat them… They were just jealous, I'm sure."

I smiled. This seemed way too good to be true- Gray and I had (kind of) known each other since we were little, he liked me, I liked him, and we were cool with each other again… This was perfect.

"Gray," I said, and now it was my turn to blush. "I totally understand, and I'm not sad anymore. In fact… What you just told me… I'm really, really happy. And I really like you too…" My last few words ran together, and my eyes dropped to the floor. But I wasn't sad; I was concealing a huge smile, trying not to look like a fool.

Those familiarly strong arms wrapped around my waist and filled my body with warmth. In return, I flung my arms over Gray's shoulders and smiled, squeezing the apprentice with all of my might. A small grunt was emitted from the boy's lips, but otherwise he seemed happy. When Gray stopped squeezing me back, he kept his arms around me but pulled back his face. He smiled at me, into my eyes, and I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. He lowered his face to mine… And I closed my eyes, expectantly… And…

The lock clicked. We heard the door open at the same time, and my eyes snapped open. We whipped our heads over to its direction to see a very pleased Ann stroll in. "Great! I'm glad you too are friends again! Or… You know, more. Did I interrupt a moment?" More giggling ensued when I saw Elli and then Cliff follow Ann into the room, and I blushed. "I guess you figured out that there was no necklace, huh, Claire? And Gray, Cliff never had a gift for you. That'd be so… Gay. Hehe!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Author's Note: I've decided to move my little notes to the top of the page instead of the bottom; it's just easier and I think more effective. :) **

**First off, I'd really like to say thank you to everyone who is still reading this! The reviews are helpful and encouraging, and I know that I was gone for about two and a half weeks. I'm way sorry, but I'll explain-**

**I was in Miami for a few days for Nationals for volleyball, and (bragging starts here) my team got second in the nation! (end bragging) Then, my family went on vacation for a little over a week and I just got home today. **

**And yes, I rushed to my computer just to put out an update for y'all- I hope you enjoy! It's very, very fluffy. ;)**After I got over my initial anger at Elli and Ann (although, really, I was mostly grateful and part of the anger was faked,) we all went downstairs with the boys to eat. Ann decided on the arrangements, putting Elli and Dr. Trent, who had shown up during the necklace/gift fiasco, next to each other. Obviously, she placed Gray and I by each other, and she strategetically decided "there was no option left" but to place Cliff beside her. At this I could feel the eyes of Gray, Elli, Trent, and myself roll but Cliff was oblivious as usual to Ann's not-so-subtle flirting.

* * *

Once we had ordered our food from Ann's father and had begun to converse casually over dinner rolls, butter, and wine (except for Elli, who preferred grape juice,) Ann decided then that it would be a good time to tease Gray and I. "So, Claire, what were you and our little apprentice here doing in the room, eh? Your hair's a little bit messy…" I could feel my cheeks heat up. _Damn Ann, having to add on to an already embarrassing plot conceived by the orange haired girl. I'm so getting her back later_, _maybe then Cliff won't be so clueless… _Ann smirked. "I guess I'll assume from your answer that we all know what was going on…" She looked at Gray and me and winked.

Gray blushed down at his now empty bread plate, and said, "All we did was talk…" I nodded in agreement, my mouth full of food just so I wouldn't snap at my friend.

Ann chuckled. "Sure." Luckily, she then dropped it and we enjoyed our main courses. While I was eating my entrée, which was some exotic grilled chicken dish, I felt the hand that was in my lap move as some rough, calloused fingers intertwined with mine and squeezed gently. I smiled and looked at Gray, who scooted infinitesimally closer to me- so close that even Ann couldn't tell. But I could, and it made me all the happier just knowing he wanted to be closer to me. To want to touch me. To even want to be with me, after the drama we'd gone through in the past month. Really though, both of us were just too shy for our own good. Isn't that ironic that we were shyest around the person we considered closest to us, the person we wanted to open up to? I shrugged it off and enjoyed being in the moment, feeling Gray's fingers on mine and savoring my meal.

"Would you kids like dessert?" Ann's father cheerfully asked as he cleared our empty plates from dinner.

"Um, I'm pretty full…" Elli began to say, rubbing her stomach and grimacing slightly.

Ann jumped in to answer her dad's question herself. "Bring three! We'll share! Cliff and I, Elli and Trent, and Claire and Gray. There's always room for dessert!"

"That's my girl!" Doug went to the back of the restaurant portion of the Inn to prepare.

I was feeling pretty full too. "Gray, you're gonna have to eat most of this… I'm nearly stuffed. Ugh. I'm growing a food baby."

Everyone's eyebrows arched. "Food baby?" Trent asked, perplexed.

I was sort of weirded out that these people hadn't heard the expression before. "You know… A food baby. Where you feel pregnant and your stomach kind of poufs out? But it goes away later. Just for the moment you feel bloated." Nobody was convinced, and I was still considered weird for just a few seconds. It quickly passed once Ann did some trick or other to make herself the weirdo again, and Doug brought out three slices of decadent chocolate cake.

Completely full already, Gray and I finished off our whole slice of cake, although really it was mostly Gray who ate it. Eventually, the six of us left the Inn around eleven that night, groaning from our stuffed stomachs. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways, and I thought that I was alone until I hit the fork in the road that I took to get to my farm. "Claire?" I jumped, hearing my name in the dark after I thought that I was alone.

I whipped around and was relieved to see it was only Gray. "Yes?"

Even though I could barely see his face very well, I knew that Gray was fidgeting and nervous. "Um, can I take you somewhere?"

I giggled, giddy with excitement. Anything could happen now that our feelings for each other were out in the open. "Of course, Gray. But let's not go too quickly, I can barely even waddle with all that I ate. I feel like I gained 300 pounds…"

Gray chuckled. "Well, I promise you don't look it." He cocked his hat like he always did and he took my small hand in his. "Just follow me."

After we reached my farm, he kept walking. I sort of thought he'd just hang out with me at my farm, but I followed him past it anyway. We walked south and went deep into the untamed forest. I was a little afraid of a wild animal getting us, although I'd never seen any nor heard Gotz mention any, and every so often I'd trip over a stick or rock. Each time, Gray would ask with concern, "Are you okay?" And every time, I'd nod and answer that I was fine.

The worst part came when we had to tread up a very steep hill. I'd never even been to this part of Mineral Town, and at this point I wasn't sure if we were even within the land owned by Mineral Town. "Where… Are we? Where are we going?"

Gray squeezed my hand. "You'll see. We're almost there." After a few more tiring steps, Gray finally stopped walking. "We're here. Luckily we made it just around midnight so it's at its highest…"

I was confused for a second until I looked up and gasped. The moon was almost sparkling, and it looked like it was directly above my head and Gray's. "It's… Beautiful." I said, barely able to speak. "Back in the city I never saw the moon. It was always too bright in the sky from all of the lights coming from the houses… Nobody paid any attention to it."

Gray nodded. "I know. I barely remember the city though… When I was thirteen my parents sent me here to live with Gramps. They were tired of my 'anger problem.'" He sighed, and I was scared I'd ruined the night.

"You don't have anger problems…" I said, trying to comfort him. "Not that I know of, anyway. I think you're great." I kissed his cheek, and this time he didn't run away and it really wasn't awkward at all. I wasn't even _that _nervous this time!

Gray looked at me and smiled sadly. "Claire… Even the hotel room, don't you remember? When I was yelling at you? I made youcry…" I thought back and remembered that Gray had yelled at me, but I totally understood. Anyway, because a teenage boy yelled periodically is no valid reason to send him to a faraway town… But I wasn't going to comment on his parents' decisions.

"Well, no matter what happened, or how it happened, I'm so glad you came here. And that I came here. And we met, and…" I couldn't even find more words, I just smiled dopily. Gray smiled too, and the distance between us became less and less. His calloused hand was surprisingly soft as it barely grazed my cheek, and my heart began to pound louder and louder with each beat. My cheeks blazed and my mouth dropped, and Gray pressed right up against me… His face came closer and closer… And he stroked my shoulder, and pulled me into a tight embrace, and then let go and stepped back.

Still in a sort of shock, I guess I made some sort of sad noise that he didn't kiss me like I expected him to. He chuckled. "I knew it would work!"

"You're such a dick!" I yelled teasingly. I started stepping away from the boy and he followed me, trying to kiss me but every time I would duck my head and he'd miss and either trip or get a mouthful of thick blonde hair.

He turned away. "Fine!" He said, and I giggled. I crept over to him, trying not to be heard, figuring it'd be easy since his back was to me. But at the last second, he turned around and pounced, and somehow we were both on the ground. He was fierce too- He pinned me to the ground and smashed his lips down on mine, and yet… It was nice. Not too rough, but fun. He coyly licked my lip and I let his tongue in my mouth, and I couldn't have ever imagined being happier.

I'm not sure what time it was when all of this started, and I'm not sure how long our playing went on. But what I do know is some time later, my eyes opened to bright rays of sunlight and my body was tucked into Gray's; his strong arm wrapped around my entire torso, holding me against his still-sleeping body.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It took me a minute to register what was going on when I saw Gray, and I realized that I wasn't in my bed at home but instead on hard rock. I rubbed my eyes, wondering if it was all a dream, but I could feel his protective touch as his body was curled around mine. I smiled, sad that I had to get up and moved away from him, but knowing that I'd probably see him later that day. I slowly inched away and stood up, wondering whether or not Gray should be woken up too. I went for it, figuring he wouldn't want to be left alone on a mountain- I knew I wouldn't. "Gray," I whispered, gently shaking his shoulder, "Gray… Wake up, Gray."

The boy rolled over. "Unhh…" He slowly opened his eyes. "Claire?!"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah. Wake up, sunshine," I said sarcastically, smiling. "You were expecting someone else?"

He smiled and managed to stand up. "No. I couldn't be happier. All we did was sleep together, right…?" I giggled.

"Yeah, Gray, we slept together."

His jaw dropped. "We _slept together?!" _

I gave him a look that was a hundred percent serious, although I was really trying to not burst into laughter. "Well, that's what you said, isn't it? We literally slept together. What are you hinting at…?"

Gray rolled his eyes. "We fell asleep together and that's it, right? We didn't… You know…"

I sighed, but really I found his shyness cute. "Sex, Gray, the word is Sex. And no, we didn't have _sex_," I made sure to emphasize the word; "we kissed and then fell asleep. That's it." A look of relief washed over Gray's face, so I messed with him more. "Are you saying you don't want to sleep with me?!"

The boy was flabbergasted, and I just laughed. "No biggie," I said, "I was just messing with you. Come on, let's go back… I have to do farm work and feed Buddy, and don't you have work today…?"

"Shit!" He yelled, "What time is it?" I shrugged, since I had no idea how to tell time by the sun. All I knew was that it was around mid-morning. "Gramps will kill me if I'm late…"

"Well let's get going then!" I said, and grabbed his arm before running back to my house. Since I'd been getting stronger by doing farming, I felt on top of the world- But I was pretty surprised that Gray was surpassing me. We arrived at the farm later, both out of breath.

Gray smiled at me. "Slow… poke…" He huffed, and put on a fake angry face. "Just kidding!" Gray said, once he caught his breath. "I'll see you after work, okay?" He ran off after giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I stood and smiled for a minute, and then a high-pitched barking snapped me out of my thoughts.

_Buddy! _I ran into my house and was greeted by my feisty little mutt- But in one season, he'd nearly doubled in size. He wasn't going to be a very big dog, but he wasn't quite the little puppy he once was. "Buddy, I'm sorry I haven't been spending as much time with you… Here, once I do my chores, I'll play with you all afternoon! And Gray will be here too!" I got a happy yip in reply, and filled his bowl with food before tending to the rest of my farm.

I could feel the cool breezes of early fall settling in, and doing the outdoor work was much more comfortable. I planted some squares of yams and carrots before tending to Omelet. _I should really think about getting a cow…_ I already had a brush because of Flash, and a milker couldn't be that expensive. Anyway, it's not like Barley sells full grown cows anyway…

Acting on impulse, I quickly finished taking care of Omelet and I went to brush and talk to Flash. After that, I went into the town and bought a cow (plus about two season's worth of fodder, since that's one detail I had overlooked and I wouldn't get much grass in just one season.) "I'm glad you've finally decided to add a cow to your farm, Claire," Barley said, and I smiled. "By the way, how's the horse doing?"

"Oh! I named him Flash," I said, "and he's doing really well. He's big and strong, and I can even ride him now!" Barley smiled.

"Well, Claire, then I think you should keep him…"

I beamed and hugged the old man. "Thank you thank you thank you!" I shouted. Barley just smiled and I went on my way.

Right before I left, though, the back door opened and I heard a squeal. "Claire!" A little girl's voice screamed, and before I knew it there was a pint-sized elementary school aged girl clinging to my leg.

I smiled and played with the girl's braids. "Hi, May!" Barley's granddaughter and I had become good friends since I came to the island, along with her friend Stu.

"Claire, did you just buy a cow?" I nodded. "Can I come see it? And play with your puppy?!"

I replied, "It's fine with me if it's okay with your grandpa," And we both looked at Barley, who chuckled and nodded. May bounced ahead of me and grabbed my hand, skipping the whole way to the farm. When we got back, May sprinted to the barn and I followed her, admittedly very excited to see my calf. Once I got inside, May was already fawning over the animal and stroking her fur. "May, would you like to name her?" I asked, partly because I knew May would love it and partly because I couldn't think of anything.

May beamed at me. "Really Claire? Um… Um… Spot! Her name is Spot!"

"I could see that," I mused, considering she did have only one large spot. The calf was tired from all of the excitement she had gone through getting here, and curled up in a corner to take a nap. "Come on, May, let's go and play with Buddy- I think Spot is tired." May bounced out of the barn (She always seemed to be bouncing) and we walked into the field. "Buddy!" I called out and whistled.

The little dog ran up and tried tackling May, but she stood her ground. May giggled and chased Buddy, and then sat down and let him give her kisses. "Claire, can I run and invite Stu to come really quickly?" Stu was her best friend, and she'd made me swear not to tell anybody that they were "dating." I smiled and said that was fine, and she sprinted off, promising to be back in ten minutes.

I played alone with Buddy, and heard someone walking on my field. I knew it wasn't May or Stu, since they would be running and from the noise of the footsteps it was someone who was going slower. I turned and saw Gray walking towards me and Buddy, looking worn out. His hair was wet, and he actually wasn't wearing his obnoxious blacksmithing uniform. "Hey," he grunted, while taking a seat next to me.

I leaned against his shoulder and breathed in. "Did you actually shower?!" I asked, surprised.

Gray gave me a sheepish look. "Is that okay? I mean…"

I laughed. "It's great! You smell terrific! I feel weird now because I probably reek but… You look good in those clothes." He really did- He was wearing torn jeans and a tight plain t-shirt that brought out his broad shoulders and defined upper body muscles. I blushed and looked down.

Gray sniffed me. "Gross!" I was embarrassed, and I looked down. I should've showered… Gray must have noticed my reaction, and I felt strong arms around my shoulders. "Aw, babe, I was just kidding," Gray said. "Can I make it up to you?"

I feigned hurt and stuck out my bottom lip. "How? I'm really, really hurt…" Faster than I could blink, warm lips had pressed against my forehead and then disappeared. Gray and I just smiled stupidly at each other, until a voice broke our stare.

"Mr. Gray, what are you doing with Claire?" May's familiarly high-pitched vice rang out from across the field.

"Do you loooove her?" Teased another high-pitched, yet boyish, voice that I recognized as Stu's. Two pairs of little feet sprinted across the field and Stu dove at Buddy, who dodged the little boy and yipped in excitement.

I laughed at the children and looked at Gray, who was blushing furiously. "He does loooove me, actually," I answered for Gray while giggling, which seemed to satisfy the children. Buddy was loving the attention he was getting too, from all four of us.

"Mr. Gray, can you keep a secret only Claire knows?" May asked tentatively.

I looked at Gray. I'd never seen him around kids before, and I was interested. He instantly softened and smiled. That warm, kind smile I loved so much. "Of course I can, May. What is it?"

May seemed to let down her guard and trust Gray. "Um… I love Stu and Stu loves me and we're dating!" She was nearly shouting the last part, and I'd never seen her happier. Stu looked up from running in circles with Buddy to blush and look down quickly.

Gray smiled. "That's wonderful! You, me, Stu, and Claire should double date sometime."

May looked happy, but confused. "What's a double date?" She asked.

"It's when two couples go on a date together, instead of by themselves," He answered simply.

May nodded vigorously. "I'd like that!" She clapped her little hands together and ran to join Stu. I looked at Gray.

"The weather today is beautiful, don't you think?" I asked him, and he nodded, pulling his hat down. "Stop with your hat! I wanna see you without it!" I knocked it off of his head and he grabbed the air, but missed since I'd already thrown his hat behind my back.

"Give it back!" He said, gruffly. His face was beet red, but I didn't see why.

"Aw, but you're so cute without it… Your hair is really pretty, you know, and I don't see why you hide behind your hat…"

"Just give it back, Claire!"

"No! Not without something in return!" Gray rolled his eyes, and I smirked. I knew Gray was smiling on the inside, but it was adorable how hard he tried to look apathetic. I pointed at my lips and beamed. Gray lowered himself so that he was over me, and he gently pushed his lips to mine. His arms went around my back, and he was fingering his hat with one hand while clinging to me with the other. It was absolutely perfect, with the breeze and the closeness and Gray…

"EWW!" May and Stu yelled in unison. I'm guessing they saw us.

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't really have a note, other than I've moved back down here because formatting it up top was annoying. I hope you enjoy! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"C'mon, guys, I think it's time that you guys go home," I said to two tired little children who were looking at me with pleading eyes.

May rubbed her eyes, fighting to stay awake. It was only seven, but after playing with Buddy and Stu, she was about to pass out. "But, Claire… I wanna play more…" I laughed.

"Me… too!" Said an equally exhausted Stu. "I'm… still hungry…"

I looked at Gray and rolled my eyes, and we smiled at each other. I knew he wasn't hungry, because he ate all of the spaghetti I'd cooked for dinner earlier. Gray, surprisingly father-like today, looked through my cabinets and found a package of chocolate chip cookies, and winked at me. "Hey, will you let us take you home if you each get a cookie…?" He asked, smiling.

Stu immediately jumped into the air, reaching for one of the cookies in Gray's hand. "Cookie!" He yelled, and I laughed at his eagerness. Soon, May was joining in too, and Gray gave each of them a cookie.

Once the two were finished eating their cookies, I scooped up May and put her on my shoulders. "Time to go!" I said, and looked at Gray. Getting the picture, he picked up Stu and put him on his shoulders.

"Yay! Ride!" Cheered May, clapping her hands.

Stu started joining in, but he also started swinging his legs back and forth, either not knowing or not caring that Gray was getting kicked repeatedly. "Ow," he grunted, just low enough that I could hear. I giggled.

"Cheer up, Gray!" I said, "If you want, we can take Stu home first."

"Really?" He asked, hopeful.

I smiled. "Nope! May's house is closer." Gray groaned and followed me. Once we got to Barley's farm, Barley greeted us outside. "I thought you might want your granddaughter back," I said, and lifted May off of my shoulders, "But we had a great time today, didn't we, May?"

May nodded. "Yes! But I'm tired, Grandpa…"

Barley laughed and mouthed a "thank you" at me and Gray. "Hello, Stu," he said then, "Did you have fun with May today?"

"Yes!" Squealed the little boy, who started kicking again, much to Gray's dismay. Eventually, we left Barley's farm and made our way to Ellen's house so we could drop off Stu. Without May, Stu didn't seem to kick as much, and was showing signs of tiredness now.

"Finally…" Gray mumbled when we reached Ellen's house. "Up you go," he said, and plucked Stu from his shoulders. Elli opened the door, and smiled.

"Hello, Claire! I'm glad you let Stu play with you and May today, I'm sure- Uh, hi, Gray!" She said, winking. Quietly, to me, she said, "Did Stu see anything…?"

I whispered back, "Uh, we kissed. But we didn't like make out or anything, I swear. Oh, and we promised Stu and May we'll go on a double date with them. Don't tell Stu or May that you know, and especially don't mention that I told you." Elli giggled and nodded.

"Come on, Stu, it's almost bedtime!" Stu whined, but Elli took his hand and led him inside while Gray and I said our goodbyes.

Gray and I walked back on the path that would take him to the Inn and me back home, and night had just fallen. I took Gray's hand, and was delighted to find that I was able to see his cheeks flare red even in the darkness. "Surprised?" I asked, indicating the blush.

"N-no… Just… Well, yeah. But I'm just so… Lucky."

"Sweet talking me? You aren't getting in my pants tonight, babe," I teased, making Gray's face even brighter.

"I didn't mean that Claire! I meant… I'm lucky you chose me." He smiled and tentatively pecked me on the cheek.

I shrugged. "Look at my options…" I mumbled, and Gray looked shocked. "I'm just kidding! I couldn't imagine better than you. There was no other option. I'm glad you picked me, too."

"I love you, Claire." Gray (surprisingly) didn't stammer, and I was taken aback for a minute.

Shell-shocked, I stopped and stared at Gray. A sad look washed over his face, and I could tell that my silence had hurt his feelings. When his head dropped, my heart did too. I felt terrible. But… I was too shocked to tell him I felt the same just then. Once I felt feeling come back to my legs, I jumped on Gray and knocked his hat off, kissing him with all I had. "I love you too!" Gray smiled and kissed back.

He smirked when we were done and I straightened out my clothes, since they'd become a little bit lopsided when I jumped. "Feeling feisty, eh?" Gray teased, and I pointed east.

"Not tonight, pig. Go back to the Inn." I tried looking serious, but I couldn't help laughing partway through, and Gray faked a sad face.

"I'm really hurt that you called me a pig…"

"Shut up, Gray," I said, and laughed. "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I kissed him goodnight and walked to my farm. "I love you!"

"Love you too!" Called Gray, and I had sweet dreams that night.

The next morning, I awoke to beautiful weather and a surprisingly quiet farm. Something felt out of place… But I just couldn't put my finger on it. I shrugged it off and got ready for the day- Until I saw how terrible my kitchen looked. I guess that was the feeling, since I normally pick up after myself pretty well, but I was tired from playing with May and Stu yesterday, and I guess it completely slipped my mind. Spaghetti sauce was _everywhere,_ and I laughed to myself remembering how utterly useless Gray was at cooking. Spaghetti and tomato sauce isn't the most difficult thing in the world to make, right? I mean, I was certainly no chef, but I could whip up some pretty decent spaghetti if I wanted to. Apparently, Gray couldn't. I'd be amazed if that boy could even pour himself a bowl of cereal, and anyone who saw my kitchen right now would agree.

I sighed and got out a mop and some old washcloths, and got right to work scrubbing the kitchen, closing cabinets, putting lids back on jars, and throwing out globs of spaghetti. (May and Stu weren't very clean eaters, either. It wasn't all Gray.) An hour and a half later, I was satisfied with my kitchen, and it was nearly spotless. Nothing I couldn't fix while cooking the next meal, right? Right.

Next up it was time to take care of the animals- First, I fed Omelet and collected her egg. Since I'd gotten her, she'd become more accustomed to me and would even follow me around the coop when I was caring for her. Maybe when I could handle working on the farm just a little bit better, and had more money for food, I could incubate one of her eggs so she'd have a friend.

After Omelet was cared for, I went to the barn to check on my aptly named cow, Spot. I brushed her soft fur and fed her. I almost forgot she was too young to milk, and I got out my milker, but the confused expression on her face at seeing it reminded me that she was just a calf, and if I tried milking her she'd probably just get annoyed.

Finally, I went into the stable and brushed Flash. I took him out for a quick ride, and was impressed at how fast he'd gotten in just three seasons. But, really, a lot had happened in three seasons. The success in farming I've had, the friends I've made, Gray, Flash and Buddy growing up…

_Buddy!_ I hadn't seen him today. I went out into the field. "Buddy! Come here, boy! C'mon, Buddy!" I waited, and called again. "Buddy!" I even whistled a few times, for emphasis, hoping he'd hear the high-pitched noise and come running. Finally, it hit me- _I forgot to bring Buddy in last night. I always bring him in. He ran away._ Tears of shame pricked my eyes, and I wiped my eyes quickly before any could fall. He was gone, run away, and it was all my fault. What if he's hurt? What if a wild dog got him? What if he fell in water and drowned? Can he even swim?

Scared, I ran into the town to get the only person who I knew would understand; the person who had part ownership of the missing mutt.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if this one kinda sucksish, it's not my best. :/ But I'm too excited because I got my car today! Whooop. :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Author's Note: Okay, first of all, if anyone is still reading this- THANK YOU SO MUCH. I'm so, so, so, SO sorry for not updating in what, 3 months? Jesus Christ. I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me? And at a cliffy, too? I'm downright evil. And I didn't mean for it to happen, it just... did. It seemed like every time I felt like sitting down and writing, something came up. School, volleyball, Glee (don't make fun of me!), naptime, etc. 3 months went by in such a blur, but it's inexusable. I'm really sorry, from the bottom of my heart. I'm going to try to update more, and to be honest, there's only like 2-3 chapters left in this anyway.**

* * *

"Gray!" I yelled as I pounded my fists on his door at the Inn, sobbing and losing any shred of composure I had left.

"Mhmm…" Typical. As any other Thursday, he was being just a wee bit lazy, and ordinarily it wouldn't have been a big deal. But today was different, today I needed him.

I screamed for Gray to hurry up, and I heard rustling and a drawer creak from inside his room. "Claire?" An inquisitive voice sounded from the stairs, and I heard the scampering of feet up the stairs and in no time at all saw an orange braid swish in front of me. "Are you okay? You look terrible! I mean, crying terrible, not ugly terrible. Was it Gray?! I swear… If it's him… My fists, his pretty-boy face. Done. Did he hurt you? Are you sick? Are you… PREGNANT?"

I almost smiled. Almost. Instead, I sighed and hung my head. "No. Gray's fine. Great, actually. And I'm still a virgin, so… No. Not that."

Gray's door slammed, and I figure I could save time by telling the story just once. "Guys, Buddy got out… I left him outside in the storm yesterday, And… A-and he's gone! He's not anywhere on my farm and I'm… I'm so s-scared!" My knees gave way and I found myself on the floor, soon to be embraced by a warm mass that had a faint smell of smoke and metal scraps.

A finger wiped my warm tears off my face, and then silenced my lips. I could taste my own tears, salty and sorrowful, and I just whimpered. Like a pathetic child, I was so shaken and so upset; I was reduced to a whimpering mess on the floor of the Inn. "I'll help you look for him, Claire," Gray said, as comfortingly as possible.

Ann frowned. "Shit, guys, I have work…But I promise I'll put up posters and help in any way that I can. This sucks..." Her dad bellowed up from the kitchen, and she ran off. "Bye, guys! Good luck!"

Eventually, I had gained my footing back enough so that I could stand up and walk on my own. I forced my fingers in between Gray's, and we went to my house. I avoided concerned and confused stares of the other villagers, because at that moment, nobody was more important than Buddy and, possibly, Gray. "So you've looked all over your farm, right?" Gray asked, once we were back at my house and out of the public eye. I nodded, and wiped the remaining pools of water sitting on my cheeks.

Somehow, I choked out the words, "Looked… all over farm. Not… here…" Gray nodded.

"Okay," he said, "then we need to make a plan. Ann's going to make posters, right? That's a good first step. And I'm sure once the other villagers find out; they'll agree to help too. Everyone here is really helpful, even the kids will look where they can. Claire, everyone in this town loves you. And we'll find him, I promise."

I snapped. I honestly didn't even think, and I stopped dead in my tracks. "You PROMISE?! How the hell can you promise something? What if… What if he died, Gray? Then what? You can't promise this! And I don't want the townspeople to think that I'm irresponsible by letting my dog run away! It's my freaking fault, Gray, okay? Stop pretending you care! In fact, leave me alone. Why did I come to you in the first place? Goddess, you're ridiculous." At that moment, I took off into a dead run and sprinting straight ahead, not looking or knowing where I was going, just knowing I wanted to get away.

"Claire!" Gray shouted, over and over, and I could hear his voice breaking. But I kept running, without looking back, and eventually his cries faded into nothing. My heart was shattering into pieces, and I was the one wielding the weapon doing it. My chest was physically in pain from the shards stabbing me, killing me from the inside out, like no other pain I had ever experienced this. Was love worth it, if it had to end like this? Did I just ruin the best thing to happen to me? My eyes were drying, as was my throat, but the tumultuous events fueled me, and my legs pumped faster and faster. I was trying to run away from my problems.

I was wrong when I'd thought that I was done crying, because the boiling drops pricked at the corners of my eyes and I surrendered to their overflow. Eventually, I'd found myself crouched under the shade of a grove of trees. Guilt panged at my heart, along with despair and grief, made worse by the regret of what I'd just done. _Why did I leave like that? He was only trying to help. Do I have to mess everything up?_ Exhausted from the run and the emotional toll of the day, I curled into the fetal position under my trees in God-knows-where, and my eyelids lowered, and finally I couldn't help but give in to their closing.

Unfortunately, I woke up. I'd never been one to wish death upon myself, but… Dying had to be better than this. I was hungry, and I felt hollow. My hair was oily and intertwined in mud and twigs, and I found cuts and scrapes on my arms from pebbles that littered the ground. I finally got the chance to take in my surroundings, and I had no clue where I had run to. There was a waterfall, but I didn't recognize it. I buried my head in my arms, and tried to wish myself back home. This had to be a terrible dream, but the stinging of my open wounds proved that to be wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, I'm always wrong.

I cried again. Which almost came as a relief- Shouldn't I be dried up by now? "Buddy…" I called out, in a strained half-whisper. "Gray… I'm so… Sorry." But there was no way I could face him now. He's so sensitive, and so quick to anger. He'll never want to speak to me again; he'll never think of me without associating me with a negative trait. Irresponsible, bitchy, awkward, angry. Heartbreaker. I couldn't live with myself if I'd hurt him.

So would I ever be able to go back to Mineral Town? To Gray, to my friends? Would I ever see Buddy again, or any of my other animals? One day. One day and my life is in ruins, upside-down, never the same again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Author's Note: The last chapter was pretty short so I hope this makes up for it. Full of drama! I have a pretty good idea of where this is going, and it's actually going to be longer than I originally thought. Shaking it up ha. Thanks so much for reading, please review! :) **

I don't know how long it's been anymore. Nights have fallen, and suns have risen. The days fly by, but in a blur that feels vaguely similar to slow motion. I don't know where I am, I don't know how I got there. I don't know anything; all I know is that I can't go back. Not after this. I'm a terrible person, for leaving my animals without care. My crops… Well, my crops aren't as important as my animals. But I can't go back, can I? No, I can't.

But today will be different. Today I'll get up, and move, just to go somewhere. The pangs of hunger attack my stomach; I need food. I haven't eaten in… Well, only the Goddess knows how long. And water. I'm desperately in need, and the dehydration makes me dizzy. Not to mention my tongue feels like sandpaper and my throat is sticking to itself. And I don't even want to know how I look… My usually healthy and clean blonde hair is now an oily, filthy, mess of yellow lying limply on my back and forehead. I can smell myself; I smell like I'm homeless. _Well, technically speaking, I am._

I walk. Forward? Who knows? North, south, east, west? Or none of the above? The cardinal directions fail me as I walk instinctually forward, praying for nourishment. The pounding in my head getting stronger, harder, each step more and more of a battle… And the ground is now against my face? Where am I? But it couldn't hurt to… Close my eyes…

"Hello, dearie, are you awake?" _Who is that? Where am I? Wasn't I on the ground? Why doesn't my stomach hurt….? _I open my eyes, and suddenly everything is flooded with white light. A tube, full of liquid, is connected to the inside of my elbow, and I hear the faint noises of beeps and bops from various monitors around my bedside. Internally, I'm cowering like a small child, but I'm too out of my element to even react on the outside. A strange, scared noise falls from my lips, and I squint to adjust my eyes to the light.

A nurse is standing over me, with large round spectacles and blue hair neatly plaited into two braids that hang on either side of her face. From the white walls, the cot and curtain, the fact that there is a nurse in front of me, and the monitors and IV, I finally come to the conclusion that I'm in a hospital. "Oh, good!" The nurse claps her hands together and joyfully exclaims. "Alex! Alex, she's awake!" From the corner of my eye, I see a doctor open the curtain nearest to my cot and enter. _Strange… He looks nearly identical to Trent back home. It must be the hairstyle. And all doctors wear white coats, right? _

This doctor, apparently named Alex, looked first at the array of monitors. I knew the one for heart rate, but the others I didn't understand. He just nodded nonchalantly and turned to me. "You were in quite serious condition, ma'am. Gina, what's her blood pressure like?"

The nurse, who I assumed was Gina, felt my wrist for a few seconds. "She's normal!"

Alex smiled. "I'll have to tell Basil. He was very concerned. What's your name?" He turned to ask me.

Feeling like I could trust these people, and oddly at ease around them, I said, "C-claire. My name is Claire."

Alex nodded and wrote something down on a piece of paper, while Gina spoke, "I'm Gina and this is my husband, Alex. It's a really good sign that you remember your name. Do you remember where you're from?"

My heart ached to even think about it. Yes, of course I remembered. "Mineral Town."

"Where is that?" Gina asked, while Alex gave me a very surprised look.

"Mineral Town?! Are you sure?" He asked, and I nodded. I was 100% sure that I came from Mineral Town. "That's… Wow. That's a really far way away. It's an exhausting journey. I didn't know that Basil went that far, doing whatever it is he… Does."

I sighed. It's not like I planned on going back. And being far away would help ease the pain, right? Break off all ties. Ann, Elli, the Mayor… Gray. The very thought of him brought tears to my eyes, and I choked out, "I… I kind of ran away. I don't know how far into some forest I got…"

Alex and Gina exchanged concerned looks. "That explains a lot," The blue-haired nurse said. "You were completely malnourished and dehydrated when you were brought in. Completely unconscious, too, on the verge of death." I blushed, for some reason embarrassed. And then I thought about my appearance- Completely disheveled, oily, and unwashed. What a great first impression!

"My brother works in Mineral Town," Alex mused. "His name is Trent."

I nodded. "I know him. I've had to visit him a few times… Minor stuff, you know? Being a farmer is tough."

"You're a farmer?" He asked, surprised. "We only have one here. But there is a spare farm…"

I shook my head, rejecting the offer. "I… I want to live a completely different life. It's… tough to explain but… Last time I owned a farm, I didn't do too well. I don't want to remember." Every time I thought of my farm, I thought of Buddy. He was probably… Well, I couldn't even think of it. It was too horrible to even imagine his outcome. Poor guy, it was all my fault.

I burst into tears on my cot, my eyes flooding as the memories of Buddy, my farm, Gray, my friends- they all got stuck in my throat. Gina hugged me, comfortingly, and Alex looked… Well, he looked awkward and uncomfortable. Eventually, I cried myself to sleep, and woke up to what I assumed was a new day. And a new face.

"Oh, hello, Claire! Good morning!" A plump, older lady greeted me by my cot. "I'm Martha, Gina's grandmother! It's so nice that you're awake, we have great news!"

I faked a smile and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. "Mmm… Great…" I sat upright, and Gina entered my room.

With a large smile, Gina clapped her hands together and exclaimed, "We found a place for you to stay! We thought you might not want to live in the hospital; it's a bit dingy. But the inn had a spare room and Doug is letting you stay free! Well, after he heard your story… I hope you don't mind. But he's got a good heart." _Doug? An innkeeper? That's just a freaky coincidence I guess…_

I really was happy that I would get a home here. "Thanks! That's… amazing!" I got out of bed and Gina led me to the inn which was just down the road. Of course, Doug looked just like the Doug of Mineral Town, but I figured I'd have to get used to weird coincidences. Anyway, I'd never really been attached to him anyway. Same as Duke, who happened to be in the Inn chatting with Doug.

A blonde girl bounced out of the back of the inn. "Hello! You must be Claire! My dad told me about you!" Her red eyes were a tad bit unnerving, but otherwise she seemed very sweet. I introduced myself, and found out her name was Gwen. Gina let her lead me to my room, as she had to go work with Alex. "So, will you be here for a long time?" She asked me once we climbed the stairs.

"I… I hope so. I could see myself living here. Anything to get away from Mineral Town."

"Oh!" Gwen said. "My ex-boyfriend, Kai, lives there… We still talk, sometimes. He's sweet." I nodded. "So… Is it too personal to tell me, or why did you leave? Boy troubles, or farm drama?"

"Uh… Well, a mixture of both, I guess." Gwen just nodded and opened the farthest door on the right.

"Ta-da! Your room, complete with a bed, a closet, a nightstand, a television, and of course the cliché Bible in the nightstand drawer." I laughed, and took in the room.

The bed looked fluffy and warm, and the television actually had more than four channels. This place seemed like a palace compared to… Nope, I'm not thinking about that. "I love it!" I said, and Gwen opened the closet door.

"Since you didn't have anything with you, I put some of my clothes in here. I figured you didn't want to wear the same outfit every day, so I hope you don't mind my clothes."

I smiled, and told her that was very nice. It was, actually, letting a total stranger use your clothes. After Gwen pointed out the bathroom, she left to go check in more guests. _Ahh, a shower will be so nice…_ I took a long, hot shower, letting the water massage my back. I scrubbed and re-scrubbed my hair, hoping that I could get all of the mud out. Finally, once I deemed myself clean, I put on a pair of Gwen's jeans and a button-down plaid shirt.

I needed to go mingle, and meet people. And nighttime was falling, so… What better place than the bar next door? I walked over there and ordered a drink from Duke. Yeah, weird coincidence, but I shrugged it off. Yet again. While I drank my drink, whatever it was, (I pointed at something random on the menu. It tasted fruity. And… It had a kick.) A boy sat down next to me with a hat pulled over his face.

My stomach squirmed. Caps… Weren't too friendly. But I was mesmerized. He noticed my staring. Blue eyes pierced mine as he lifted his head, and dirty blonde hair poked from his cap in an all too familiar pattern. I gasped, and nearly fell out of my chair. "Do I know you?" A gruff voice asked.

Trying to regain my dignity, I replied, "Uh, no. I'm… New. I'm from Mineral Town. My name's Claire. Do you know Gray?" _Shit. How did that last sentence get in there?_

This mystery boy looked shocked. "He's my cousin. I guess you know him, huh? Our grandfather is psychotic." I nodded. I wanted to cry, but I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of this boy. "I'm Blue." _And a color name? What was their family, a freaking rainbow? _I nodded. "I own a ranch. Animals are my first priority." And with that, he had lowered his hat again and I saw the USI logo. Even their damn hats were similar!

I don't know how much time passed, but my drink disappeared. As did another… And another… And maybe a fourth. I couldn't remember, all I knew was that I felt floaty, and happy, and the boy on my left was… Well, he was really cute. "Herro!" I slurred, leaning on the bar for comfort.

Blue looked at me. "Hi Claire."

"Hi Blue! Blue, shoe, chew, hue!" He looked at me quizzically.

After studying my movements, he finally said, "You need to go home and stop drinking."

"Noo! I'm fine!" My swaying was getting dangerously vigorous. "You're cute! You look like Gray! Gray, is it you! Are you hiding from me? I found you!"

Blue sighed. "Come on. Let's go." He took my hand and nearly dragged me out of the bar, and to my hotel room. "Good night. You're gonna hurt in the morning."

And I did the unthinkable. I leaned in, and forced my lips upon his. "Mmmm… Gray, you used to be better at this…" I mumbled, and then suddenly I was pushed back.

"Claire. I'm not Gray, and I don't know what past you guys had, okay? But you're beyond wasted and-" He was interrupted by the projectile vomit that spewed uncontrollably from my mouth. "Shit." Blue went into my bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and wet it, then used to it wipe off my face. "Claire… You need to just… Change into sleeping clothes and go to bed."

"Okay!" And I threw off my jeans.

Blue covered his eyes. "I didn't mean right now! Whatever. Just be quick. I won't look…" I managed to put on pajamas and I sat down on my bed.

"All done!" I patted the bed next to me, inviting Blue to sit.

He shook his head. "I'm fine standing, thanks. But you seriously need to sleep." He yawned, and sat in the corner. "I'll be watching you until you do, so don't think you can just leave."

I pouted, but laid down and realized how comfortable the bed was…

Sunlight flooded the window. _Shit, my head is pounding. Am I hungover…? _I looked across the room and saw a peacefully sleeping Blue. _We didn't...! Okay, good, we didn't sleep together. But I… Oh, crap. I kissed him. Great. _Unable to keep my eyes open from the pounding headache, I fell back asleep, ashamed of my first impression upon Gray's cousin. Who apparently knows we dated now.

"_Claire! Oh Cla-ire!" A woman appeared in front of me in my dream, with green braids and a green bikini-type outfit on. She seemed illuminated by a hidden light; a sort of glowing sensation. "We need to talk."_

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Author's Note: Okay, so this chapter is... Slow, at best. But I've basically got the rest outlined out in my head; it gets better. And I probably say that every story, but I'm for real this time. :) **

* * *

"_Uh, hello?" I asked, feeling like she was too real to be a dream. "Isn't this a dream? Who are you?" _

_The woman, who looked oddly similar to a belly dancer, suppressed a giggle. "Claire, dear, you don't know who I am? And, sure, let's call this a dream. Only it's so much more." _

_I cocked my eyebrow in confusion. This was getting really, really weird. "I think it's pretty clear I don't know who you are. Are you a dancer?"_

_The woman rolled her eyes in frustration. "No! I'm the Harvest Goddess! I cannot believe that you didn't know who I was. Everyone in Mineral Town knows who I am! Should I even help you now? Maybe you deserve this… Hmph. And to think I was going to tell you…"_

_Okay, so I'd heard about the Harvest Goddess but never knew what she looked like. So sue me, what would any sane person do if a green-haired, scantily clad woman talked to you while you were dreaming? Exactly. "I'm sorry! Honest!" I said, scared that she had pertinent information and a bad temper. "What… What is it you need to tell me?" My tone softened and I wasn't so sarcastic anymore. _

"_I think you know. You need to go back." My heart dropped into my stomach. _

_I pinched myself; I urged myself to wake up. Strangely enough, I felt the pang of my nails digging into my skin. What the hell kind of dream is this? "I don't want to," I begged, "and I don't feel like I can. Nor that I should." _

_The Goddess shook her head and let out a deep breath. "Claire. You shouldn't be scared. There's things I know and things that I can't tell you. But you have to go back. You'll be okay, he'll be okay."_

_I shuddered. "He?"_

_The Harvest Goddess narrowed her eyes. "You know who I mean Claire. You know I mean Gray. You left him; you never even gave him an explanation. How do you think he feels?" _

_I felt the tears, very real and certainly very real, tangibly roll down my face. I reached out to touch the Goddess, just to see if she was… Real. This was no ordinary dream, it couldn't possibly be. "Please… What should I do?" I pleaded, asked, begged. _

"Claire! Claire!" In a split second, the Goddess was gone and instead I saw the boring walls of the Inn. In a groggy state, I saw that it was now raining outside, and the headache had gone away with the sun. "Claire, it's almost noon… And I actually have work to do. Unlike you. Speaking of, you should probably find a job. What will my animals think? You know, in order to keep your animals happy you should keep them inside during rainstorms. Remember to buy a brush for your larger animals to increase their affection. Oh! There's also different breeds of cows and-"

I sat up and messed with my hair, before finally getting fed up with all this animal talk. "Blue, _shut up!_ I have animals back home, I know what to do! Is that all you talk about? You're just like Gray with his blacksmithing…" His name was tough to say, but I had to. Maybe then I could get over him ? _Don't be stupid Claire. You don't want to get over him._

Blue pulled his cap over his eyes, a move I'd seen time and time again. "Sorry…" He mumbled, blushing.

I felt bad. He hadn't done anything wrong, hell, maybe he thought that was just making small talk. "No," I said, shaking my head, "I shouldn't have snapped. I'm just… Not a morning person? I don't know, but my stress level is through the roof and I'm taking it out on you."

"I know." Blue said, and then followed with, "So… You and my cousin, eh? Last night you confused us, and, uh…" I blushed deeply. "I mean, you were drunk, so…" He uncomfortably wrung his hands around each other and stared at the floor.

I took in a deep breath. "Yeah. Gray and I… We… Are- I mean were- in love. And I ruined it. And I can't go back, I screwed it all up! And apparently I'm a lightweight, but I'd never been drunk before so I didn't know. Sorry about… You know. It was sweet of you to stay."

"No problem, ma'am," Blue said. Chivalry must run in the family, because he said it in the same way another member of his family would. "Come on, you should do some work while you're here. And you're going to be helping me with my animals."

I rolled my eyes. It was always this animal or that animal, or a discussion on the architecture of a sturdy barn, or the biochemistry of lactose molecules in the milk of cows and goats. But I didn't have anything better to do, so I threw on the old farm clothes I wore when I ran off, which had been graciously washed by Gwen. (She claimed she loved to do laundry. I wasn't going to stop a girl from doing something she loved.) As always, I let my blonde hair hang down my back. "So, where are we going, exactly?"

Blue grunted and headed towards the door. He was a good head taller than me, and he was walking pretty fast for even his long legs. Practically in a fast jog, I followed him for a few blocks until he stopped power-walking. "Here." He simply gestured to a small ranch next to a shop. "If you see a girl with short brown hair around, her name is Ellen. She's my cousin, but on the other side of the family from your beau. I'm pretty sure they've never even met. And then her dad, Hank, runs the shop. She helps, I guess, but she usually just runs around flirting with the farmer who lives around the corner. Jack, I believe? Who cares." From his tone, I could tell Blue was protective of his cousin.

"So," I said, wanting to get away from the topic of my "beau." Or Ellen's, for that matter. "What am I supposed to do?"

A cow mooed loudly from the other side of the fence surrounding the property. "Can you milk a cow?" Blue asked, eyeing me suspiciously. I nodded, and he replied with "Good. That's what you'll be doing. After that, brush them and talk to them. They're all friendly heifers."

Internally I was so thankful that it was my job to brush, milk, and talk to the cows. I was afraid Blue would push the less fun tasks onto me, such as cleaning up the barn floor or cutting down grass to use as fodder. "Hello!" I said cheerfully to a brown cow. She mooed and allowed me to milk her into one of the glass bottles I found on the shelf. I assumed it was for milking…

"Blue!" A short, athletic looking girl called as she ran out to the field. "Mail!" She saw me then, and her face showed an emotion somewhere between confusion and interest. "I'm sorry! My name's Ellen, who are you?"

I smiled at Ellen; she seemed pretty friendly. "I'm Claire, I, uh, came from Mineral Town. I'm working with Blue I guess…" What was I doing here? It just kind of happened, and I didn't want to tell someone I'd just met that I tried to mack on her cousin. That would probably be considered rude.

Blue came out of nowhere and teasingly said, "And she's dating Gray! Remember that grumpy guy I told you stories about? With my crazy obsessive-compulsive grandpa? Yep, that's the one…"

Ellen's face changed from warm to uncomfortable in the time it took for Blue to say that. "Uh…" She said, barely a whisper, looking down to the letter. She was clearly embarrassed. I got why, at that moment, and she handed the letter over to Blue. "Well, it was nice to meet you Claire!" Ellen called as she walked away, after she had gained her confidence back.

"It's from Gray." After Ellen's reaction, I knew it would be. And I had a pretty good idea of what it said. "That's so weird, we haven't even seen each other in years…" Blue mused, and I elbowed him in the side. He took a look at me, and then he got it too. "Ohh! Well, should I open it now?"

I chewed on my lip nervously and let out a shrug. It's better now than never, right? It'd be awfully inconsiderateto not read mail from family anyway, and for all I knew it could be an invite to a birthday party or something. Highly unlikely, but definitely a possibility.

The suspense was devastating. I knew time was going full speed, and Blue wasn't trying to prolong anything, but it felt so much like a slow-motion scene in an action movie. Blue slid his finger under the seal of the envelope, where Gray's lips had been. He pulled the triangular flap back, and shook a piece of paper into his other hand. It was neatly folded into thirds, and I could hear the paper bend and crease as he unfolded it with care. He cleared his throat, skimming the letter over with his eyes. "Should I read it out loud?" He asked. I nodded, and knew that no matter what the letter said, I'd have a difficult decision.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Author's Note: Okay, so this story will probably be coming to a close soon. AGAIN: I'M SO FRICKING SORRY FOR THE WAIT :/ It was like I got captured by writer's block, the holidays, procrastination, etc. And... this little story was forgotten. I'll be shocked if it still has readers haha, but thank you so much for bearing with me! **

* * *

Blue's eyes scanned across the paper before he began reading. "Claire… are you sure that you want me to read this?" He asked. I nodded, weaving the ends of my hair nervously between my fingers. I had a horrible gut feeling, but I didn't know why. "Alright…" He cleared his voice and began.

"_Dear Claire,_

_Blue told me that you're with him. Wow, you ran pretty far, huh? Well, first things first, I figured I'd tell you that I've been taking care of your dog and your animals. Oh, yeah- Buddy was hiding underneath a hole in your foundation with May's dog. They had puppies together, which Barley sold except for one that he gave to me. I named her Doodlebug, since I knew you loved that name. After you didn't come back for a couple of days, I started going over and feeding them every day. They miss you, and they don't understand why you haven't come back, but there's nothing I can do about that apparently. I don't think they like me very much, but I'd feel bad just letting them die._

_I miss you. A lot. But I primarily wrote this to tell you about how much you hurt me and how I've moved on. When you didn't come back… I wanted to thrust a knife into my heart and twist it, because it would be so much less painful than you leaving me. Don't you dare accuse me of being overdramatic, considering I'm not the one who ran away from all of her responsibilities. At first I thought you were dead, until Blue contacted me. Then I blamed myself; I felt so guilty. I just assumed that you didn't want to see me anymore and that I had failed somehow in our relationship. That somehow I'd fucked up so horribly that you couldn't even stay in the same town. But then I got mad. I realized that even if you weren't happy with what we had, you should have had the courage to come back and tell me how you felt to my face. I then told everyone in the town that we were over, since you weren't coming back. (According to Blue.) _

_You know how I go to the library every day? Well, Mary and I started seeing each other. She seems shy but she's honestly perfect. And I guess she felt the same about me, because she's recently proposed to me with a blue feather. Our wedding ceremony is set to be in about a week, and I'll be the happiest man in the world. We plan on moving into a cottage on the beach, now that Saibara has started to pay me for my work. Yeah, I've graduated from an apprentice and finally earned enough of Gramps' respect to start my own trade. So I'll be moving out of the inn and Mary will move out of her parents' home. Please, don't interfere with our relationship. But I honestly have no fear of that happening, considering I doubt you'll be back in this town. _

_Finally, I figure I'll go ahead and tell you that everyone here misses you. May and Stu cry when they go to your farm- Which is completely overrun with weeds now. Even my grandpa feels sad when he thinks of you. And I miss you too. I probably miss you more than anybody else, because you were my first love. You were the only girl who ever made me cry. You changed my whole outlook on life; you made me feel so happy and complete. You also made me experience the most crushing feelings of hopelessness I've ever had. And you left a hole in my heart that can never be repaired; you've screwed me up for life. I hope you're happy._

_-Gray_

_P.S: Don't write back. I won't read it; I'm trying to forget you. I've moved on."_

Blue looked at me sympathetically. "Um, that's… That's it." He said.

I nodded. "T-thanks," I whispered, feeling completely numb and empty. Tears were pooling on my cheeks, but I couldn't feel them. Even if I did, I wouldn't have had the strength to lift my arm and wipe them away. I was involuntarily shaking, and I just stared at the grass. A friendly cow "moo-ed" her concern and nuzzled my side, but I didn't react.

"Do you want to go back to the inn?" Blue asked, "The work here is done for today. If you just want-"

I tried to run. I tried to escape. I lifted one leg, and I fell to the ground. Now I wasn't so numb; I could feel. I felt the impact of the hard ground on my head. I felt everything go fuzzy. My eyes closed, and I everything went black.

"She'll be fine. It's just a minor concussion. She was in shock though- Any idea why?" An unfamiliar voice buzzed in the background.

An equally fuzzy voice, barely recognizable as Blue's, replied, "She's… Had a hard time. And I'm glad it's minor; she took a pretty nasty fall. She didn't even try to brace for impact or stop herself."

"I think she's conscious," The first voice said.

It felt like 100-pound weights were hanging from my eyelids, but I somehow pried them open. "Engh…" I mumbled. Physically, I felt absolutely fine. My head felt kind of sore, but it wasn't anything worse than a normal headache. Emotionally, however, was a different story. My mind was flooded with visions of Gray's face. How he looked when he laughed, smiled, scowled, kissed me, smirked, was surprised- But the worst was recalling how he looked when he'd just stare into my eyes, making me feel so loved. Now I knew that he only did that to Mary. It felt like a kick in the gut just imagining him with anyone else. In my mind, he was still mind.

"I asked," The unknown voice repeated, "if you remembered your name. Hello?"

I squinted so my eyes would focus. Whatever medicine they had given me sure made me sleepy… It was a doctor. His nametag said Alex, so I assumed that it was his voice that I kept hearing. "My name's Claire… Can I get some sleep?" I replied. He nodded and told both me and Blue (who was sitting in the chair by my bed) that I seemed fine and hadn't suffered any apparent memory loss; all I needed was a nap.

_"You look so beautiful," He said, blushing. I looked down at myself, and saw that I was dressed in a wonderful blue ball gown instead of ratty farm clothes. My usually relaxed hair was in some elaborate bun with tendrils of curled hair hanging by my face. _

_I blushed and wondered how I got into those clothes; how my hair did that. Wasn't I in a hospital? Whatever. I was going to enjoy this. "Thank you, Gray, you look so handsome yourself," I said, and added, "And I'm so thankful you forgave me." _

_Gray really did look handsome. He was wearing black pants with a white button-up shirt and a tie. I saw a blazer over a chair in the corner that I assumed to be his. His trademark hat was nowhere to be seen, and he just let his hair to its thing, sitting messily on his head. "It's… Nothing, not compared to you," He said, smiling like an embarrassed little kid. "I really love you." _

_"I love you too," I breathed, feeling overwhelmed and so joyous. He always made me feel this way, but each time it felt brand-new. _

_Gray beckoned that I come to him. "Baby, won't you take this dance?" Suddenly, the setting turned to a dance floor in the middle of a party room. Tables covered in white tablecloths hugged the perimeter, and there were so many floral decorations. Pink, blue, and yellow flowers acted as table décor, hung from the chandeliers, and danced along the walls. _

_"I'd love to!" I said… Simultaneously with another voice. I went to step, but my feet stayed put and instead a beautiful girl in a stunning white wedding dress took Gray's hand and they began their dance. Her black hair cascaded down her back. And Gray gave her the most adoring, loving look I've ever seen. The same looks I used to get. I felt my heart break._

"No!" I yelled, "No! No, no…." I sobbed, shooting straight up out of bed. "They're already… No, they can't be… He loves her so much more…" My sentences were fragmented and nearly impossible to understand, but I felt Blue's prescense come near.

"Claire!" He yelled, shaking my arm, "Claire… It was just a dream. You've been asleep." I sighed in relief.

I felt a lot stronger from the nap, so I smiled and got out of the bed. "Good. Because I've decided that I really love Gray. I miss him so much. And I'm going to be heading home to tell him this. Do you know anyone who could take me?"

Blue shook his head. "Claire… I don't know what your dream was about…"

"Oh," I explained, "it was how Gray was marrying Mary and-"

"That's true." Blue stated bluntly.

"What?!" Tears welled in my eyes when I remembered the letter and it all came back to me. "Shit. Is there any way I can stop it?" I whined to my (former) lover's cousin.

Blue contemplated it for a moment. "Well. He specifically said not to ever contact him again. He'll be mighty pissed if you try to interfere. But… I grew up with him. I know him pretty damn well. And he's never felt as much for anyone as he does for you. I'm pretty curious as to why he'd suddenly go out on a limb and marry someone he barely saw. Either… Well, either he loves her. Or he's scared he won't find anyone else. Like he already had his one true love."

I pleaded, "Please. Get me back there. I need to tell him. I don't care if Mary hates me forever- Well, I do. But Gray was my other half. And it sounds stupid and cliché and sappy, but I need him, Blue."

"I'll see what I can do." Blue said, and we left the hospital, thanking Alex for his care on the way out. "You must be hungry," Blue said while we were walking, "c'mon, let's go to the inn and eat. We'll create a plan, too."


End file.
